A Boy Like Him
by Felcie
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki sort d'une relation passionnée et douloureuse avec Sosuke Aizen et tente de l'oublier dans les bras de Ginjo. Mais, est-ce une bonne idée de tomber amoureux d'un garçon comme lui ?
1. Chapter 1

_Aloha ! Voici ma nouvelle fan fiction (et pour de vrai, pas une fiction avec un décalage d'un an par rapport à mon blog). Vous trouverez ici essentiellement les nouveaux personnages de Bleach, depuis le chapitre 424. Et oui, face au sexy Ginjo, je n'ai pu résister, je me devais de le caser quelque part, et de préférence dans Ichigo._

**Disclaimer** :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Tite Kubo._  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : _Ichigo Kurosaki X Kugo Ginjo_  
><strong>Lemon<strong> : _Un peu mon neveu ! (ce qui signifie, oui, ce chapitre contient un lemon, oui il est interdit aux moins de 18 ans, oui, je suis une perverse et j'assume)_

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

-1-

Ichigo se surprit à tourner une nouvelle fois la tête vers le groupe de Kugo Ginjo. Shukuro Tsukishima, le meilleur ami de Ginjo, le surprit se surprenant ce qui prit davantage le jeune homme par surprise qui sursauta, surprenant ses propres amis qui le regardèrent. Cette avalanche de surprises faisait battre le cœur du jeune homme à cent à l'heure. Mince, Tsukishima l'avait vu en train de mater Ginjo. Que devait-il faire ? Fuir ? Ça manquait de discrétion… Prier pour qu'il ne dise rien peut-être… Rukia, sa meilleure amie, lui tapota l'avant-bras.

_ Va lui parler, à Ginjo. On n'est plus au lycée.

_ J'ose pas… Il a quand même deux ans de plus que moi…

_ Ce qui signifie qu'à la fin de l'année, il aura fini la fac.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Il fait un cursus en trois ans, après, il va aller aux States. C'est Riruka qui l'a dit à Orihime qui me l'a dit.

Ichigo soupira.

_ Il faut que je bouge pour me déclarer, en gros.

_ On n'est qu'au début du semestre, mais n'hésite pas trop longtemps. Et puis, s'il ne te rejette pas, vous pourrez passer l'été ensemble, qui sait…

_ Je ne sais pas, Rukia… Les relations amoureuses sont toujours foireuses avec moi… Regarde avec Sosuke…

_ Aizen avait 32 ans et toi 17 quand vous êtes sortis ensemble, vous n'aviez pas les mêmes priorités.

_ J'étais amoureux quand même, vraiment amoureux.

_ Je sais, Ichi, mais c'est fini.

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit pour signaler la fin du cours. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et, exceptionnellement, Ichigo prit son temps. À chaque fin de cours, Ginjo venait parler avec le professeur, ce qui était presque étrange. Avec son attitude de loubard et son physique sportif, Ginjo cachait bien son intelligence pourtant belle et bien présente. Ichigo laissa ses amis partir devant et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur tout en cherchant un prétexte à sa présence. Il écouta distraitement les conseils que demandait Ginjo, plus intéressé par le timbre chaud de sa voix que par ses propos.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Ichigo ? finit par interroger le professeur.

_ Oh, il y a juste un point du cours que je n'ai pas compris… commença le rouquin maladroitement.

Il aurait mieux fait de se concentrer. Il réussit cependant à s'en sortir et le professeur s'en alla aussitôt sa réponse donnée. Heureusement, Ginjo était encore là, fermant son sac et s'apprêtant à partir.

_ Ah, Ginjo-san… Attends !

Le jeune homme se retourna, intrigué par ce rouquin qui connaissait son nom.

_ Oui ?

_ Euh, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander…

_ J'écoute.

_ Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… commença à s'embrouiller Ichigo. Tu… Tu me plais. Voilà. Euh… Donc, je me demandais si…

Et merde, il s'emmêlait totalement dans ses propos. Que Ginjo l'achève au plus vite, que ça se finisse !

_ D'accord.

Ichigo le regarda, interloqué.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ok, répéta Ginjo avec un sourire amusé. Sortons ensemble.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Tu veux aller quelque part maintenant ?

_ Euh, oui, j'aimerais bien…

_ Parfait, allons-y. Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?

_ Ah, oui. Ichigo Kurosaki.

_ Kugo Ginjo, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Tu peux m'appeler Kugo, d'ailleurs.

_ Kugo-san alors…

Ginjo rit, faisant rougir le rouquin.

_ Entendu, Ichigo-kun.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. L'entendre de sa bouche c'était tout simplement… transcendant.

_ On passe chez moi avant, je dois poser mes affaires.

Ichigo hocha la tête, aux anges. Mon Dieu, il allait aller chez Ginjo, enfin, Kugo-san. Il mémorisa exactement le trajet comme s'il s'agissait du chemin vers le paradis. Quoique, techniquement parlant, il était possible que ce chemin soit celui vers le septième ciel. Le rouquin chassa ses pensées et suivi Ginjo dans les escaliers puis… dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était plutôt spacieux, tout du moins pour une personne vivant seule.

_ Voilà ma chambre.

_ J'ai toujours rêvé d'y entrer un jour… murmura Ichigo sans s'en rendre compte, détaillant les moindres recoins de la pièce.

_ Toujours ?

_ Pas exactement… marmonna le jeune homme, gêné.

_ Et… Que voulais-tu y faire, dans cette chambre ?

_ Je…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois quand Ginjo se rapprocha de lui, quitte à le plaquer pratiquement contre la porte. Sa réponse resta coincée dans sa gorge et son nouveau petit-ami décida d'aller la chercher en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Ichigo, nerveux, se demandait si tout ça n'allait pas un peu vite mais il laissa faire. Il ne voulait pas que son aîné se lasse de lui comme Sosuke l'avait fait. Cette fois, il suivrait les règles de son compagnon sans tenter d'imposer les siennes. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit une main glisser le long de sa cuisse puis dans son pantalon. Ginjo avait envie de lui, c'était suffisant pour le rassurer. Après tout, lui-même y avait pensé en venant ici, lui aussi, en avait envie. Finalement, peu lui importait qu'ils passent déjà à cette étape.

_ Viens, murmura Ginjo en l'entraînant sur le lit. Dis-le-moi, si ça va trop vite pour toi… J'ai tendance à toujours tout vouloir tout de suite…

Ichigo regarda le jeune homme penché au-dessus de lui. Bien sûr, il avait peur, c'était son premier petit-ami depuis Sosuke, il craignait de tout faire foirer une nouvelle fois. Il s'engueula mentalement : ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'avoir peur. Il fit non de la tête.

_ Ça me va. Je suis tout à toi.

Avec un sourire fin, Ginjo se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa nervosité envolée, Ichigo déshabilla son petit-ami aussi sensuellement que lui. Sentir les mains de Ginjo sur sa peau lui semblait irréel, un rêve éveillé. Et il était aussi entreprenant que dans tous ses fantasmes, en moins de temps qu'il en fut pour le dire, les doigts du jeune homme étaient déjà en lui, opérant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Ichigo se cambra doucement, cette sensation aigre-douce lui rappelant que tout ce qui se passait était vrai. Ginjo, quant à lui, parcourait son cou de baisers, y laissant des suçons, marquant ainsi son territoire. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Combien de fois Sosuke l'avait-il fait, lui aussi, il se souvenait encore de ses murmures tandis qu'il apposait ses marques, lui disant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais, qu'il l'aimerait toujours… Menteur, pensa Ichigo avant de se concentrer. Rukia avait raison, c'était fini. Et maintenant, il voulait essayer à nouveau quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Était-il tombé amoureux de Ginjo ? Non, il avait été blessé trop profondément pour laisser ses sentiments s'épanouir. Cependant, il lui plaisait, encore plus maintenant. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Il lui demanda dans un murmure s'il pouvait entrer en lui. Ichigo hocha la tête. Alors, enfin, il la sentit, en lui, la verge dure de Ginjo. Vu la taille, pendant une seconde, il s'était demandé comment il était entré et s'il n'allait pas se briser quand il bougerait. Le propriétaire de l'engin remarqua le regard d'Ichigo et sourit.

_ Je serai doux.

_ On dit toujours ça au début…

_ En même temps, tu es si séduisant qu'il est dur de se contenir, susurra-t-il à son oreille en bougeant en lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Ichigo se disait que, s'il lui avait dit « il fait beau aujourd'hui », l'effet provoqué sur lui aurait été le même : dévastateur. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Ginjo et écarta un peu plus les jambes pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer davantage. Enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux du rouquin, le beau brun s'enfonça alors jusqu'à la prostate de son petit-ami qui se cambra totalement contre lui. Ichigo le sentait entièrement en lui et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne se brisait pas. Pas encore. Quand Ginjo commença à bouger plus vite, il ne put s'empêcher de le griffer dans le dos en gémissant.

_ Désolé… murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quand il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus intensément que les autres. Sa langue expérimentée se nouait autour de la sienne tandis que ses lèvres épousaient parfaitement les siennes. Qu'on se le dise, Ginjo était vraiment loin d'être puceau.

_ Je vais… je vais… Kugo-san…

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'homme qui le rendait actuellement vulnérable et fou. Dieu, qu'il était beau, décoiffé, ses mèches brunes quasi noires retombant sur son visage en sueur. Ichigo avait remarqué que les hommes avaient une expression différente quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il se souvenait qu'il avait toujours trouvé Sosuke terriblement beau dans ses moments-là, et Ginjo ne faisait pas exception. Celui-ci se redressa, soulevant Ichigo en le tenant fermement par les cuisses.

_ Laisse-moi te finir alors, murmura-t-il avant d'y aller franchement, faisant presque crier Ichigo qui se retint du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Les doigts enfoncés dans les draps, le rouquin sentait effectivement cette impression délicieuse de se briser, d'autant plus que le sexe de Ginjo avait gonflé en lui, entrant impitoyablement en lui, rendant l'étroitesse naturelle quasi inexistante, éphémère. Haletants, ils vinrent ensemble. Ginjo s'était répandu en lui et il s'en excusa.

_ J'aurai dû me protéger.

_ Je ne vais pas tomber enceinte, tu sais.

_ Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle…

_ Tu as des MSTs ? Moi non.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Alors, tout va bien, soupira Ichigo, reprenant son souffle.

Ginjo se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui, caressant ses cheveux.

_ Est-ce qu'on te dit souvent que tu es un mec facile ?

_ Régulièrement…

_ Si tu couches dès le premier soir, en même temps…

_ Toi aussi, je te signale.

_ Tu marques un point, sourit Ginjo en l'embrassant. Tu as toujours été comme ça ?

_ Non, avec mon ex, on a couché au bout de deux mois de relation.

_ Quel courage.

_ C'était… compliqué.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Ichigo soupira. Parler de Sosuke ne le branchait pas vraiment mais, si Ginjo voulait savoir, il n'allait pas s'esquiver.

_ Il avait 32 ans.

_ Oh.

Voilà qui résumait très bien la situation. « Oh ». Ça pouvait sonner aussi bien comme un « c'est bizarre » ou « c'était voué à l'échec ». Une évidence qu'il n'avait pas su voir à temps.

_ Tu l'aimais.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ça aussi, apparemment, c'était évident. Ichigo hocha la tête.

_ Et toi ? Un amour de jeunesse ?

_ Ma dernière relation sérieuse remonte au lycée, avec un gars de ma classe. Puis il y a eu l'université, les gens changent, leur goûts aussi.

_ Il a rompu.

_ Non, moi, à temps.

_ Oh.

Ginjo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il regarda l'heure.

_ Tu veux rentrer ou rester ?

_ Si je te dis que je veux rester, tu vas me mettre dehors ?

_ Je ne pense pas, non. Tu me plais aussi, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas te garder auprès de moi.

Ichigo le regarda pensivement. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne trouverait jamais de raisons, il le savait très bien. Trop bien. Mais, malgré sa tête et son expérience qui lui criaient de ne pas s'attacher, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Ginjo. Il avait pris sa décision, il lui ferait confiance. Quitte à en payer les conséquences.

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun ! À l'origine, c'était censé être un OS puis, je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de développer l'histoire autrement. Cette fanfiction est supposée courte, donc, mais, vous savez, on dit ça puis on réalise un jour qu'on poste son 20ème chapitre... Enfin, en théorie, elle fera moins de 20 chapitres ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et si c'est le cas (ou non), laissez-moi une petite review, pleaaase ?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici donc enfin le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction ! Dans ce chapitre apparaît enfin Sosuke mais, non, non, il n'y aura pas de lemon. Ce chapitre ne plongera personne dans la luxure, le vice et le péché. Promis._

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

-2-

Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant la chambre de Ginjo et soulignant les courbes des draps, révélant alors deux corps entrelacés en-dessous. Ichigo papillonna des yeux. Comment avait-il fini encore là, déjà ? Ah, oui, il avait été trop bourré pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'étira comme un chat et se glissa hors du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ginjo. Il s'assit néanmoins sur le bord du lit et regarda son petit-ami. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis déjà un mois et, pourtant, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Était-il amoureux ? Ichigo n'aurait su répondre, il se retournait toujours et son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il croyait reconnaître Sosuke dans la rue… Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, si Sosuke lui avait dit de tout quitter pour revenir avec lui, il l'aurait fait. Mais, maintenant… il passa doucement sa main dans la chevelure noire de Ginjo. Maintenant, il était à nouveau heureux. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et enfila un caleçon. Bon, qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? Rien ? Le jeune homme soupira. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne, il avait un concours de kenjutsu le mois prochain. Il se sentait comme une flemme extraordinaire pour ce qui était de faire ses katas… Si Uryu allait aussi s'entraîner au kyudo, peut-être qu'il en profiterait pour le rejoindre. Il prit son portable dans la poche du pantalon et s'éloigna dans le salon pour téléphoner. Son ami répondit assez vite.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Bonjour, Ichigo, bien dormi ? Moi aussi.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi, dois-je réitérer ma question ?

_ Nan… Je me demandais juste si tu allais t'entraîner aujourd'hui.

_ Je pense oui. Et toi ?

_ Il faudrait, oui, sinon mon maître va me tuer. Littéralement.

_ Je suis déjà surprit qu'il t'ait laissé aller dans une fac et qu'il ne t'ait pas séquestré pour t'entraîner jusqu'à ta mort. Il ne voulait pas t'apprendre le maniement des deux sabres, d'ailleurs ?

_ Ouais, hein ? Moi aussi ça me surprend… Tu crois que Yamamoto est un yakuza, en vrai ? Qu'il veut me recruter…

_ Tu regardes trop la télé. Tu veux qu'on aille là-bas, tant qu'à faire ? Bon, on risque de tomber sur… lui.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… C'est ça ou Yamamoto va me faire travailler à mort, justement. Je te retrouve chez toi ?

_ Je sais où vit Ginjo.

Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et il accepta qu'Uryu passe le prendre en marmonnant. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait un petit-ami, il était devenu extraordinairement simple pour ses amis de le retrouver. Ginjo était en quelque sorte son émetteur… Il retourna dans la chambre et le réveilla doucement, soit en l'embrassant franchement. La réponse à ce baiser fut tout aussi franche et, rapidement, Ichigo se retrouva à nouveau dans le lit et à nouveau sous Ginjo. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il se passerait un jour des caresses sensuelles de son petit-ami… Mais, là, il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

_ Kugo-san, j'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui…

_ Ça vaut le coup de ne pas rester avec moi ?

_ Honnêtement, non. Mais il le faut.

_ Ah, puisqu'il le faut… Enfin, rassure-toi, je trouverai quelque chose à faire.

_ Vraiment ?

_ J'ai vécu, avant toi, Ichigo.

_ Ouais, si être un délinquant est un passe-temps…

_ Tu peux parler.

_ Eho, je suis bagarreur si on me provoque. Toi, tu provoques.

_ J'aime montrer ma supériorité…

_ Je le constate pratiquement toutes les nuits…

_ Comme si ça te déplaisait… murmura Ginjo en posant un baiser dans son cou.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, pour changer. Tant et si bien qu'Ichigo sursauta quand son portable sonna sur la table de chevet.

_ Merde… Il faut que j'y aille.

Ginjo le laissa sortir du lit et le regarda s'habiller.

_ Sois sage.

Préférant ne pas répondre, le jeune homme lui tira la langue en sortant de la chambre et rejoignit Uryu en bas de l'immeuble. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

_ Braguette.

_ Ah, ouais, je me disais aussi que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose, marmonna Ichigo en fermant sa braguette.

_ Je peux vomir ?

_ On ne faisait pas ce à quoi tu penses.

_ Je te crois…

Ichigo abandonna la bataille en montant dans la voiture tandis que son ami démarrait en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Uryu finit par engager la conversation.

_ Je peux te demander un truc ?

_ Oui ?

_ Toi et Sosuke… Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? Je veux dire, l'un comme l'autre, vous aviez l'air franchement amoureux…

_ Pas tant que ça, apparemment.

Uryu se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Mais il avait bien droit à des explications, n'avaient-ils pas dû ramasser Ichigo à la petite cuillère pendant plusieurs mois ? Enfin, maintenant, il y avait Ginjo. Personnellement, il ne l'aimait pas mais, s'il rendait Ichigo heureux à nouveau, il n'avait rien à dire. Par contre, c'est tout aussi personnellement qu'il s'occuperait de lui s'il faisait souffrir son meilleur ami… Il se gara devant l'immense temple. Le rouquin resta un moment pensif. Uryu avait raison, il allait sûrement le croiser, son ex, qu'il avait tant aimé. Il s'ébouriffa et sorti de la voiture. Advienne que pourra. Nerveusement, il s'avança à la suite de son ami dans les couloirs. Rien n'avait changé ici. Les deux garçons se mirent en tenue et se séparèrent. Ichigo parti à la recherche d'une salle vide ou, tout du moins, pas trop remplie. S'il tombait sur une salle avec que Sosuke, ça ferait trop cliché. Non ? N'entendant rien dans une salle, il fit coulisser la porte. Et déglutit. Les clichés ont la vie dure. Sosuke se retourna, posant son katana. Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux. Que dire ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus, depuis leur rupture. Inspirant, Ichigo entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_ Salut, réussit-il à murmurer avant de commencer silencieusement ses katas.

Sosuke hocha la tête en réponse et s'assit dans un coin, le regardant de temps à autre. Ichigo essayait de se concentrer mais c'était dur. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé le jour où ils se reverraient et ce qu'il lui dirait ou demanderait ? Le moment était venu mais sa tête était vide.

_ Tu es trop raide.

Ichigo sursauta. Il était juste derrière lui. Sosuke posa une main sur la hanche du jeune homme et l'autre sur son poignet, le guidant alors dans ses mouvements.

_ Sois plus fluide et détendu.

Le cœur du rouquin battait à cent à l'heure. Se rappeler qu'il avait un copain ne servait actuellement à rien. Sosuke était trop proche pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement.

_ Tu as toujours été précipité, Ichigo. Il faut vraiment que tu sois plus à l'aise dans tes mouvements.

_ Comment est-ce que je suis supposé être détendu et à l'aise alors que tu es si proche de moi ? demanda le jeune homme sur un ton douloureux, cachant son visage sous ses mèches rousses.

L'homme s'écarta lentement.

_ Tu ne devrais pas, c'est fini entre nous.

_ Tu as rompu, nuance. Sans que je sache pourquoi. Tu m'as juste dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi…

_ Non, je t'ai dit que ce que je voulais, tu ne pouvais pas me l'apporter.

_ Je t'aurais tout donné, tu le sais. Je l'avais déjà fait…

_ Ichigo…

Sosuke releva le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant.

_ Je sais que tu trouveras mieux.

_ Mais c'est toi que j'aime ! rétorqua Ichigo dans un sanglot étouffé. Je t'aime…

Perturbé par sa déclaration, il eut du mal à détacher son regard du rouquin et encore moins à dire quoique ce soit. Il savait qu'il devait s'en tenir à sa décision, le laisser avancer et s'écarter. Il le savait et, pourtant, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Ichigo. Surpris, le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce baiser. Il rougit quand la langue de Sosuke s'enroula autour de la sienne, intensifiant le moment. Mécaniquement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son ex et celui-ci le rapprocha doucement de lui. Le bruit de la porte coulissant les fit s'écarter brusquement mais les joues rouges d'Ichigo étaient plus que révélatrices. Gêné il leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de rentrer. Et il déglutit à nouveau. Le meilleur ami de Ginjo avait son regard braqué sur lui. Que devait-il faire ? Ou dire ?

_ Je dérange ? demanda poliment Tsukishima.

_ Pas le moindre du monde, rétorqua Sosuke avec un grand sourire absolument faux. On avait fini.

Blessé par cette dernière phrase, Ichigo prit son katana et sortit de la salle sans mot dire. Qu'était-il pour Sosuke, à la fin ? Un jouet qu'on prend, qu'on jette et qu'on reprend quand on est nostalgique ? Ne savait-il pas à quel point ce baiser était important pour lui ? À quel point il en avait rêvé ? Le jeune homme sanglota. Et voilà, maintenant il pleurait. Un seul homme pouvait le bouleverser à ce point et il fallait qu'il le fasse à chaque occasion. Ichigo se réfugia dans les jardins du temple, tentant de s'apaiser, mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Non seulement il avait abaissé ses défenses pour laisser Sosuke entrer à nouveau dans son cœur avec fracas, mais il avait aussi trompé Ginjo, en quelque sorte. Et il se détestait pour ça. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre encore un peu avant de l'aborder ? Mais Ginjo allait partir bientôt, il l'attirait, il n'avait pas voulu laisser passer cette chance inespérée… Que faire ? Il était heureux avec Ginjo. Il n'y avait pas de prise de tête entre eux. Ils couchaient ensemble, discutaient de la fac, de leurs cours en commun, allaient voir un film, se louaient des DVDs… Un couple normal en somme. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir le trentenaire de la tête. Ce baiser le confirmait. Et, si Tsukishima n'était pas entré, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer…

_ Ichigo, il faut que je te parle.

Le rouquin essuya ses larmes sans lever les yeux vers Sosuke.

_ J'écoute.

_ Tu as toujours aimé te réfugier ici, tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Personne ne vient ici. À part toi.

_ Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas aimé autant que tu m'aimes, Ichigo. Ce soir-là où je t'ai embrassé, je l'ai fait parce que je voulais construire quelque chose avec toi.

_ Tu n'as fait que le détruire. Quelle construction éphémère souhaites-tu bâtir aujourd'hui, avec ce baiser ?

_ Ce n'était pas prévu… Et Dieu sait que je n'aime pas les imprévus.

_ En gros, tu n'as pas aimé ce baiser.

_ Tu es le seul imprévu que je n'aie jamais aimé, Ichigo.

_ Désolé d'être un imprévu.

_ Sérieusement, tu crois que je me suis réveillé un jour en mettant sur mon calendrier que j'allais tomber amoureux d'un jeune homme aussi beau que mineur ?

Ichigo le regarda en coin.

_ Au moins, tu me trouves beau. Mais je ne suis plus mineur, quel est le problème ? Que t'ai-je fait ?

_ Toi ? Rien, tu as été parfait. C'est moi. Je n'y arrivais pas.

_ À quoi ? À m'aimer ?

_ À t'aimer, oui. Mais à t'aimer correctement, comme tu le mérites.

_ N'ai-je pas le droit d'être avec celui que je veux ?

_ N'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir ton bonheur ?

_ Tu n'avais qu'à rester avec moi, pour toujours.

_ Ichigo, tu dis ça maintenant mais je sais que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. L'amour seul n'est pas une raison. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui saura te comprendre et panser tes blessures avec aisance. Personne n'a jamais dit qu'on ne tombait amoureux qu'une seule fois.

_ Égoïste.

_ Je sais.

Ichigo le regarda. Comment arrivait-il à toujours trouver les mots exacts ? Ceux qui le rassuraient ? Il soupira et embrassa Sosuke du bout des lèvres.

_ Je suppose que je dois te laisser partir.

_ Je sais que tu as un petit-ami, en plus.

_ Personne ne te remplacera jamais.

_ Je ne cherche pas à être remplacé mais dépassé, dans ton cœur. Ce qu'on a… On l'aura toujours. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là. Je voulais te le dire, quand on a rompu mais… je crois que te voir pleurer m'a brisé le cœur, je n'arrivais pas à dire quoique ce soit.

_ Je ne te reproche rien.

Sosuke soupira.

_ Notre conversation est digne d'un soap opera. Mettons-y un terme.

_ Je trouve aussi ! Et puis, j'ai à peine bossé mes katas.

_ Viens, entraînons-nous. Tu es le seul à mon niveau, avec Kisuke.

_ Je préfère quand même m'entraîner avec toi, Kisuke est un malade mental.

Souriant, Sosuke se leva et se mit en position. Nerveux, Ichigo se leva à son tour. Il devait se donner à fond pour être au niveau, justement. Au moins, le poids dans son cœur s'était pratiquement envolé. Il ne cessait pas d'être amoureux en une seconde mais, d'ici quelques temps, il sentait qu'il arriverait à avancer. Et pour cela, il allait devoir trouver Tsukishima avant qu'il ne parle à Ginjo de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Inspirant profondément, il attaqua.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas aussi simple qu'une conversation toute mignonne entre Ichi et Sosuke... À très bientôt (en théorie) !<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, lovelies ! (faites pas attention, je suis récemment tombée sous le charme de Vampire Diaries, et Klaus et du coup de Klefan) (à quand une fanfiction Klefan ?)_

_Donc, nous disions. Me revoilà, absolument tard et je m'en excuse ! Je suis tombée malade, la fac est de retour dans ma vie, j'étais à l'hôpital cette semaine, bref, que du bonheur ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas !_

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

-3-

Tsukishima rangea son katana et épongea sa sueur sur le front.

_ Sosuke est ton ex ?

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il avait réussi à le voir en privé et s'était expliqué. Sauf que Tsukishima n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

_ C'est-à-dire que… vous sortiez ensemble ?

_ Oui, bah, mon ex, quoi. On ne jouait pas au Mah-jong…

_ Mais… Vous avez fait quoi, ensemble ?

_ En détails ?

_ Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer… avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

_ Tu le connais bien ?

_ Il a sa réputation. Et puis, je suis le fils de son cousin, donc…

_ Je me disais que vous vous ressembliez un peu.

_ Enfin, rassure-toi, je n'ai rien dit à Kugo, pour vos ébats.

_ Juste un baiser.

_ Qui a duré longtemps.

_ Raaaah… marmonna Ichigo en se déshabillant pour aller se décrasser.

Tsukishima l'y rejoignit, surprenant le rouquin.

_ Euh…

_ Je ne suis pas Kugo, je ne vais pas te faire les yeux doux puis te prendre. Je dois travailler, après.

Ichigo resta pensif en entrant dans l'eau. Ils se croisaient souvent, maintenant, au temple. Tsukishima s'entraînait mais c'est vrai que, comme lui, il partait assez tôt. Donc, il avait un job, c'était pour ça qu'il était si pressé. Le meilleur ami de Ginjo ne lui prêtait d'ailleurs pas attention, concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Soudainement, il leva la tête.

_ C'est bientôt la St Valentin, non ?

Ichigo réfléchit puis acquiesça. Tiens ? Lui aussi était casé ?

_ Tu sais ce que tu vas prendre à Kugo ?

_ Nous n'en avons pas parlé.

_ Un conseil, fais simple, soupira-t-il en se levant. Bonne soirée.

Le rouquin le regarda partir. Faire simple. Mais encore ? Secouant la tête, il finit de se laver et sortit de l'eau. Il devait déjà voir si Ginjo voulait le faire. Il savait que Sosuke n'aimait pas spécialement cette fête dite commerciale et, pour être honnête, lui aussi. Même s'il était heureux quand il obtenait les chocolats, ou plus… Il eut en tout cas sa réponse assez vite.

_ Ah, je travaille le 14, répondit Ginjo. Comme on risque d'y avoir du monde, au bar, le patron veut qu'on y reste, au sens propre comme au sens figuré… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je t'appellerai, ok ?

_ Oui, pas de problème, sourit doucement Ichigo, un tantinet déçu. Je ferai une sortie avec mes amis.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu te doutes bien que je préférerai être avec toi…

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, je comprends. Et arrête de t'excuser sinon je vais finir par devoir te faire taire…

Ginjo eut un petit sourire en regardant son petit-ami assit sur la cuisinière.

_ Je suis terriblement désolé, si tu savais à quel point je suis absolument désolé…

_ Rah, la ferme, soupira Ichigo en attirant Ginjo contre lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

Le baiser dégénéra, comme à son habitude. Puis ils reprirent leur conversation, nus sur le carrelage de la cuisine de Ginjo.

_ Shu m'a dit qu'il te croisait souvent, en ce moment.

_ Shu ?

_ Shukuro. Tu sais, le type avec qui je traîne quand je ne suis pas avec toi.

_ Ah, Tsukishima. Oui, on s'entraîne dans le même temple.

_ Et, il va bien ? Il ne t'a rien dit qui soit bizarre ?

_ Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je ne le connais pas plus que ça… Pourquoi ?

Ginjo resta pensif, cherchant sa réponse.

_ Disons qu'il n'aime pas trop cette période de l'année… Il s'est fait largué, pour la St Valentin.

_ Oh. C'était pour ça…

_ Hmmm ?

_ Non, rien.

Ichigo se redressa un peu pour atteindre les lèvres de Ginjo et l'embrasser. Il espérait bien qu'il serait encore avec lui, pour la St Valentin. Bien que, techniquement parlant, non, il ne serait pas physiquement ensemble… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Harceler Rukia pour qu'ils sortent ? Elle n'était pas spécialement du genre fêtarde. Elle haussa un sourcil quand il lui proposa.

_ Non.

_ Pour moi ?

_ Hors de question.

_ Je veux pas être seul pour la St Valentiiiin…

_ Tu as ta main droite.

_ Je suis ambidextre. Là n'est pas la question.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce qu'on est meilleurs amis.

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel. Il était dur de dire non à Ichigo quand il faisait le Chat Potté.

_ Juste pour cette fois. Uryu vient.

_ Je n'ai pas accepté, protesta l'intéressé en se tournant vers eux.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Ichigo se retint de rire et regarda dans la direction du groupe de son petit-ami. Une idée venait d'émerger. Et s'il invitait aussi Tsukishima. Il ne serait pas seul pour la St Valentin et ça lui permettrait de marquer des points auprès de Ginjo, non ? Mais, comment le lui proposer ? Ils n'étaient pas proches. En fait, Tsukishima n'était proche de personne à part Ginjo mais tout le monde l'appréciait… Au temple, ce soir ? Enfin, il se voyait mal placer « tu fais quoi pour la St Valentin » au milieu d'un combat. Ou d'un bain. Le jeune homme repensa au bain. Tsukishima avait eu l'air de n'en avoir absolument rien à foutre donc… Il regarda vers Rukia. S'il était hétéro comme il le supposait, ça voulait dire que, peut-être, éventuellement, il pourrait caser sa meilleure amie avec le meilleur ami de son petit-ami. Le plan parfait, en somme. En plus, ça serait une bonne chose, pour Rukia, de sortir à nouveau avec quelqu'un, après Kaien. Décidément, ils étaient doués, tous les trois, en relations foireuses. Entre lui qui était désespéramment tombé amoureux d'un homme 2 fois trop vieux, Rukia qui avait perdu son ex dans un stupide accident de voiture et Uryu qui s'était fait largué par celle qu'il aimait pour un de ses amis. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'Orihime et Chad sortaient ensemble, Uryu et lui ne s'étaient plus jamais adressé la parole, ce qui attristait bien le second. Son regard dévia à nouveau vers la droite et tomba sur Riruka. Tiens, pourquoi pas ? Au départ, la jeune fille aux cheveux magenta avait eu des vues sur lui, mais depuis qu'il s'était révélé être gay, elle était passé à autre chose et reluquait allègrement. Bon, il devait aussi inviter Riruka. Mais, avant tout, il devait s'occuper de Tsukishima. Depuis l'incident Sosuke, il se parlait, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant de la franche camaraderie. Comment devait-il l'aborder ? Dans la salle d'entraînement, il le regarda au loin en réfléchissant. Sosuke lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Salut. Alors, c'est lui, ton petit-ami ?

_ Nan… Je sors avec son meilleur ami et je pensais que je pouvais lui remonter le moral, pour la St Valentin.

_ Ai-je bien entendu ? Quel couple libertin, tu as grandi.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, une expression choquée sur le visage.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais non ! Il est hétéro !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, je ne suis pas un gigolo qu'on prête !

_ Bref, c'est quoi ta nouvelle idée farfelue ?

_ Nia nia nia… Eh bien, il a été largué à la St Valentin, par le passé et je me suis dit que, comme je ne la fête pas en amoureux cette année, je pourrai l'inviter avec mes amis, pour qu'il se change les idées…

_ Tu ne seras pas avec ton copain ?

_ Non, il bosse.

_ Tu ne vas pas lui acheter de cadeau débile, du coup ?

Ichigo le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Tu es un génie, tu le sais, ça ?

_ Oui.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora. Il se dirigea vers Tsukishima quand il eut fini.

_ En fait, j'aurai besoin de ton aide…

_ Pour ?

_ Pour trouver quoi offrir à Kugo-san pour la St Valentin.

Le jeune homme brun soupira, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Ok… Je vais t'aider… Tu places un ruban autour de ton corps et tu t'offres.

_ … C'est la routine, ça.

Tsukishima ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Je finis tôt, ce soir. On ira faire les boutiques, puisqu'il le faut.

_ Tu me sauves la vie, merci.

Ichigo le regarda sortir puis se tourna vers Sosuke.

_ Alors ?

_ Il est gay.

_ Non, et c'est pas ce que je te demandais.

_ Il a dit, je cite : « faire les boutiques ».

_ Et alors, tu voulais qu'il dise quoi ? Faire les boutiques ne sous-entend pas je vais t'astiquer l'asperge en arrière-boutique…

_ On en reparlera quand tu auras fini dans son lit. Fais gaffe à tes fesses. Et à ton asperge.

Rouge, le jeune homme s'esquiva hors de la salle prestement. Il avait encore tendu le bâton pour se faire battre. Mais, ce qu'avait dit Sosuke le troublait. Si Tsukishima était gay, alors, quand ils avaient pris ce rapide bain ensemble… Il se tapota la joue, comme pour vérifier si elle était aussi brûlante qu'il le pensait. Mais… mais… Ichigo abandonna ses réflexions peu élaborées. Il devait être clair avec Tsukishima si jamais… Le jeune homme se changea et s'efforça de garder la tête froide. Et vide. Il attendit le meilleur ami de Ginjo devant son travail, regardant fixement la neige tomber, si bien qu'il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Tsukishima près de lui.

_ Ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs…

_ Oui, oui, ça va ! Je pensais à… quelque chose.

_ Bon, les boutiques, donc.

Non, décidément, non, il ne voyait pas de sous-entendu. Peut-être parce qu'il était candide ? Ou moins porté sur la chose que d'autres… Tsukishima l'emmena dans un magasin d'accessoires et lui montra des straps.

_ Tiens, tu pourrais en prendre deux assortis pour vos portables…

_ … Pardon ?

Tsukishima resta un moment silencieux.

_ Désolé, c'est l'habitude d'avoir des petites-amies qui veulent toujours tout assortir… J'avais oublié sur le moment que vous étiez tous les deux des mecs… Je pense que je vais vraiment t'être inutile.

_ C'est pas grave… Tu connais les goûts de Ginjo, non ?

_ En théorie…

Soupirant, Tsukishima commença à errer dans les rayons. Ichigo le suivit en silence puis se décida à se lancer.

_ Donc… Tu préfères les filles ?

_ Oui. Désolé de te décevoir.

_ Ah, non, c'est juste qu'on m'a mit des idées stupides en tête, récemment…

Devant le haussement de sourcil de son aîné, le jeune homme lui raconta ce qu'avait dit Sosuke auparavant, lui tirant un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

_ Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si j'avais dit qu'on aller faire du lèche-vitrine…

Ichigo éclata de rire. Effectivement, si on partait comme ça, cette expression-ci portait davantage à « confusion »… Tsukishima soupira et prit une peluche.

_ Tu peux lui offrir ça.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit mieux.

_ Mais, si, regarde, il a le même air désagréable et insociable que lui.

Ichigo se pencha sur l'ourson.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis…

_ Il ne lui manque plus que l'inénarrable blouson en cuir de Kugo. Et une cigarette.

_ Et une capote.

_ Son accessoire le plus important, c'est vrai.

Le ton de Tsukishima semblait un peu triste sur cette phrase et Ichigo le regarda en coin. Qu'est-ce que cette remarque cachait ? Car, là, il en était sûr, il y avait un sous-entendu quelque part. Mais, ne pouvant pas lui demander de but en blanc, le jeune homme fit comme si de rien n'était et acheta la peluche.

_ Elle ne coûte pas très cher, quand même…

_ Kugo ne mérite pas forcément que tu te ruines pour lui…

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Ok, là, il fallait qu'il demande.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir.

_ C'est juste que Kugo… Kugo a des défauts. Je le connais mieux que personne.

_ Quel genre de défauts…?

_ Écoute, je ne voulais pas t'affoler, ok ? S'il y a quelque chose, tu le verras par toi-même.

Ichigo hocha la tête, un peu perdu. Quoi ? Tsukishima voulait l'avertir de quelque chose ? Ou un truc du genre ? Le rouquin baissa les yeux sur la peluche. Que faire ? Il était déjà attaché à Ginjo, et pas qu'un peu. Il le savait maintenant. Il était tombé amoureux. Pas un coup de foudre, comme avec Sosuke. Mais, pas à pas, oui, il en était définitivement tombé amoureux. Mais, Ginjo, dans tout ça ? L'aimait-il ? Il n'avait pas pu se libérer pour la St Valentin, leur première, peut-être leur dernière ensemble puisqu'il partait bientôt… Que devait-il en penser ? Tsukishima se mordit la lèvre en voyant les différentes émotions passer dans le regard de son cadet. Il claqua des doigts devant lui.

_ Reviens, je te dis. Ne t'affole pas, ok ? Tout va bien, hein ?

_ Demain soir…

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est la St Valentin, demain soir. Tu pourrais venir avec mes amis et moi. Tu peux aussi inviter Riruka.

_ Tu n'es pas avec Kugo…?

_ Peut pas. Travaille, marmonna Ichigo en essayant de ne pas trop exagérer la situation dans sa tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Tsukishima ferma les yeux puis inspira.

_ Avec plaisir, c'est gentil de me le proposer. Tu m'en reparles à la fac et au pire, tu as mon numéro, maintenant. Je te laisse, j'ai quelques trucs à régler.

Ichigo le salua puis rentra chez lui, comme vidé. Depuis les mots de Tsukishima, un malaise l'avait envahit et il n'arrivait pas à s'en départir… Mais il n'avait pas de preuves ni quoique ce soit… il mit un ruban autour du cou de la peluche et s'allongea sur son lit. Que devait-il faire ? Demain, il croiserait à peine Ginjo et le soir, ils ne seraient pas ensemble… Plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte que c'était important pour lui, qu'il voulait être avec lui demain soir. Et tous les autres jours. Cette nuit-là, il n'arriva pas à dormir, tourmenté par des questions sans réel fondement. Une impression plus qu'autre chose. Le lendemain, le 14 février, c'est épuisé moralement et physiquement qu'il alla à la fac. C'était la première fois depuis Sosuke qu'il se sentait profondément triste et il n'aimait pas ça… Il essaya cependant de sourire. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se moquent de lui parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien… Quand Ginjo entra dans la salle, il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. S'ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun, se seraient-ils seulement vus ? Tiens, Tsukishima, contrairement à son habitude, n'était pas avec eux. Où était-il ? En retard ?

_ Ichigo.

Dans ses pensées, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers celui qui l'interpelait. Il mit un temps avant de capter que c'était justement celui qu'il cherchait.

_ C'est ok, pour ce soir. Et Riruka viendra, elle aussi.

_ C'est cool, sourit vaguement le rouquin. À ce soir, alors.

_ Ah, et, Kugo te verra ce midi.

_ Tu fais messager maintenant ? Il ne peut pas m'appeler directement ?

Malgré son sourire et le ton anodin, tous remarquèrent le regard glacial d'Ichigo. Uryu fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

_ Tu lui en parleras tout à l'heure. Salut.

Le jeune homme soupira en le regardant partir. Ginjo lui envoyait des messagers, maintenant ? Et puis, quoi, encore ? Vivement le pigeon voyageur… Agacé, Ichigo ignora les questions de ses amis et se concentra sur le cours. Il n'aimait pas être médisant mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. À midi, il attendit son homme les bras croisés. Soupirant, Ginjo prit ses mains quand ils furent seuls.

_ Shu m'a dit que ça ne t'avait pas plu que je l'envoie en messager… Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais comme il m'a dit qu'il devait te confirmer pour ce soir, je n'ai pas réfléchi… Désolé.

Ichigo fit la moue. Ses inquiétudes avaient fondues en une phrase. Ou presque.

_ Tu m'en veux, hein, pour ce soir ? Je t'appellerai toutes les heures, d'accord ?

_ Hmmm…

Ginjo releva son visage et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ D'accord ?

_ D'accord… marmonna Ichigo en reprenant le baiser.

Le jeune homme regarda son petit-ami longuement. Pourquoi s'était-il inquiété, déjà ? Parce que Tsukishima lui avait dit que Ginjo avait des défauts ? Quel idiot paranoïaque il pouvait être, parfois… Tout le monde avait des défauts, lui le premier, la preuve : il croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Ginjo lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Son petit-ami sortit un petit coffret de son sac et le tendit à Ichigo qui le prit avec prudence.

_ Non, ce n'est pas une bague…

Ichigo sourit puis sortit le fin bracelet en argent du coffret. Il le regarda un moment.

_ Wow…

_ C'est pour me faire pardonner, ok ? J'ai fait simple, je ne sais pas trop ce qui…

_ C'est parfait. J'ai aussi un truc pour toi, tiens…

Ginjo éclata de rire en voyant la peluche. Après un temps d'observation, il conclut que cet ours lui ressemblait, ce qui fit sourire Ichigo.

_ Bon, c'est pas aussi bien que ce que toi tu m'as offert, je me sens un peu minable…

_ Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, toi. C'est adorable… Comme toi.

_ … Tu as en effet des choses à te faire pardonner.

Riant, Ginjo l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Ichigo se laissa faire avec une apparente nonchalance. Au fond, il était plus qu'heureux. Et c'est le cœur léger qu'il rejoignit ses amis, anciens et peut-être nouveaux, le soir venu. Pour l'une des pires soirées de sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a transcendé (ok, j'en doute mais on ne sait jamais !). L'un comme l'autre, je serai ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ;) Quoiqu'il en soit, à très bientôt !<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Il faut quand même admettre que je suis super douée pour être en retard. Parce que, à l'époque où je ne suivais pas en cours et ne faisais pas mes devoirs, entre nous, ça n'arrivait pas ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que, voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Je suis en vacances donc je vais tâcher de rattraper mon retard, c'est-à-dire n'avoir qu'un chapitre d'écart avec mon blog..._

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Kugo Ginjo et... Sosuke Aizen**  
><strong>Lemon : Bientôt... Mais pas dans ce chapitre ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

-4-

Riruka fit la moue. Elle venait de perdre à ce jeu stupide de « qui arrivera à boire ce verre cul sec sans s'effondrer lamentablement ». Ils étaient dans un bar dans lequel il n'y avait pas des amoureux se léchant le visage à chaque coin. Pour un soir de la St Valentin, c'était rare et ils avaient tellement galérer pour trouver un endroit qui ne leur rappellerait pas leurs célibats et autre qu'ils avaient élu domicile ici. Après avoir sympathiser avec le patron et ses bouteilles d'alcool, ils surent que celui-ci avait décidé de limiter le nombre de couples dans son bar, lui-même trouvant ça déprimant. Ichigo l'avait regardé en souriant. Il connaissait l'homme depuis longtemps, il était également élève de Yamamoto au temple. Cependant, il le connaissait par chance, car on ne le trouvait que rarement dans les salles d'entraînement, voire presque jamais dans le temple en général. Shunsui, puisque tel était son nom, avait adopté un rythme de vie particulier depuis longtemps, son meilleur ami l'aidant cependant à ce qu'il reste dans le droit chemin. Soupirant, le rouquin aida Riruka a se relever en faisant comme s'il ne sentait pas le regard intrigué de Shunsui sur lui. Bien entendu, c'était Sosuke qui les avait présentés. Alors, le voir seul le jour de la St Valentin devait sûrement l'intriguer.

_ Bon, c'est quoi mon gage ?

_ Hmm… fit semblant de réfléchir Rukia avec un air espiègle. Embrasse Uryu, avec la langue et tout. Bref, décoince-le.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je vais chercher une autre tournée, s'éclipsa Ichigo avant que son meilleur ami lui demande de le protéger.

Après tout, s'il avait invité Riruka, c'était bien pour qu'elle finisse avec Uryu. Ou sur lui. Peu importe. Il ramena le plateau au bar avec un sourire.

_ La même chose s'il-te-plaît.

_ Bien sûr, vous rentrez à pied ?

_ Ou en taxi. Sinon, on comptait dormir ici.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère.

_ Oui, enfin, en théorie, ajouta Ichigo en regardant ses amis bourrés par-dessus son épaule.

Seul Tsukishima avait l'air sobre, il tenait décidément bien l'alcool. Alors que les autres… ça se passait de commentaires. Attendant que Shunsui ait préparé les différents shooters, Ichigo regarda autour de lui. Le lieu était plutôt sobre, niveau déco, seulement quelques affiches de groupes débutant. C'était surprenant, pour un homme aussi fantasque que Shunsui. Il lui en fit part.

_ Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à un truc traditionnel avec de grands drapés et des fleurs de cerisiers sur les tables ?

_ Ouais, en gros.

_ Eh bien, non, seulement pour mes conquêtes, railla-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je me suis inspiré des bars un peu underground. Murs en pierre et le reste en bois.

_ Lumière tamisée, pour ceux qui veulent s'embrasser discrètement…

_ Tiens, à ce propos…

_ Ah, je savais que j'aurais dû me taire.

_ Toi et Sosuke…

_ C'est fini. Pour de bon, il a été clair et je suis passé à autre chose.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

_ Je dois dire que c'est dommage, vous aviez quelque chose, tous les deux. Je ne parle pas que de la manière dont il te regardait, je vous ai surprit, tu te souviens.

_ Quelle horreur, comme si je pouvais oublier ça, s'exclama Ichigo en souriant. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier quand tu es tombé sur lui qui, au passage, était sous moi…

_ Je ne risque pas de l'oublier non plus, moi qui venait juste lui emprunter un livre, voilà que je le trouve embrassant à pleine bouche un lycéen d'à peine 17 ans… Dois-je rappeler qu'il avait la main dans ton caleçon ?

Ichigo rougit en riant, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Shunsui était arrivé à temps sinon, il aurait sûrement perdu sa virginité. Enfin, quelques semaines après, il l'avait perdue de toute façon… Ichigo releva la tête.

_ Pour ton information, c'était un boxer.

Shunsui éclata de rire en lui donnant le plateau.

_ Tu es passé à autre chose, alors ?

_ Oui, confirma Ichigo en prenant le plateau, je sors avec quelqu'un de la fac.

_ J'espère que ça marchera.

Ichigo lui sourit et revint à leur table. Lui aussi l'espérait. Tsukishima le regarda.

_ Vous parliez de quoi ?

_ De… trucs.

Les autres le regardèrent, haussant un sourcil. Très vite, ils essayèrent de lui faire cracher le morceau. Très vite, Ichigo les fit boire afin qu'ils soient inoffensifs. Malheureusement pour lui, Tsukishima était toujours en pleine forme.

_ Tu étais une cave à vin dans une vie antérieure ou quoi ? soupira Ichigo en fermant la porte du taxi sur les trois autres.

Tsukishima lui sourit, amusé et retourna dans le bar. Ichigo l'y suivit. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer. Ichigo parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul et, Tsukishima…

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

_ Comme ça. Juste un truc.

_ Rah, ça va… Bon, alors… Je te réponds si tu me réponds, ça te va ?

_ Que veux-tu savoir, au juste ?

Ichigo hésita, ce que lui avait dit Ginjo au sujet de l'ex de Tsukishima l'intriguait. Il se voyait mal lui en parler. En temps normal, là, actuellement, il était bourré.

_ Kugo-san m'a dit que… tu avais rompu avec une fille pour la St Valentin et que tu le vivais toujours mal.

Le rouquin sursauta quand le verre de Tsukishima rencontra violemment la table. Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Euh, eh bien… Il m'a dit qu'elle t'avait largué…

_ C'est tout ?

Ichigo hocha la tête.

_ Celui-là, quel enfoiré.

Ils restèrent un temps silencieux, le jeune homme se demandant ce que son petit-ami avait omit de dire. Suffisamment pour mettre Tsukishima en colère, visiblement.

_ Si tu ne veux pas en parler…

_ Elle m'a quittée pour Kugo.

_ … hein ?

_ Si on achetait une bouteille et sortait prendre l'air ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en encaissant ce qu'il lui avait été dit. En gros… Ginjo avait piqué la copine de son meilleur ami pour la St Valentin ? Mais, il était gay, non ? Ichigo soupira, il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que Ginjo soit bisexuel. Quel idiot. Avec un air blasé, Tsukishima s'assit sur le bord d'une fontaine.

_ Voilà mon histoire. Normalement, je ne raconte pas ma vie à quelqu'un que je connais à peine…

_ Alors, ne le fais pas, murmura le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Je te fais confiance. C'est rare, profites-en… L'année dernière, commença-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de vodka, je sortais avec une fille. Charmante, très jolie, j'étais amoureux. C'est elle qui s'est déclarée, en début d'année. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, on a fait plus que ça, tu t'en doutes. Tout se passait bien entre nous, on était heureux, etc… Puis, il y a eu notre première St Valentin ensemble. À toi, raconte moi la partie heureuse avec ton ex.

_ C'est injuste, protesta Ichigo. Bon, et bien… Je suis tombé amoureux de Sosuke dès que je l'ai vu. Il était juste… parfait. C'est lui qui m'a entraîné quand mon maître précédent est parti en voyage, j'avais 16 ans, presque 17. Je n'y ai pas fait attention, au début, puis j'ai remarqué que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure quand il me regardait, me touchait. Un soir, je me suis déclaré. Et il m'a rejeté direct, je dois avouer que ça m'a vraiment fait mal. Je ne voulais plus sortir de chez moi, je ne voulais plus rien faire. Alors, j'ai reçu un texto de lui, il m'attendait au temple, il avait quelque chose à me dire. J'avais peur mais j'y suis allé, sûrement que j'espérais encore. Nous nous sommes promenés en silence dans les jardins et il m'a embrassé. Maladroitement, on est sorti ensemble, en secret puis, au fur et à mesure, un peu plus de personnes l'ont su… Et un jour, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il a rompu. Fin.

_ Elle travaillait, le soir de la St Valentin, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je suis donc sorti avec des amis à la place. Mais je lui avais acheté un cadeau alors je suis passé au restaurant où elle était censée être sauf que, surprise, ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'ai appelée mais je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie. En errant en ville, je suis allé ici, cette fontaine où certains amoureux viennent jeter une pièce à minuit. Il était minuit, plus exactement 23h59. Et je les ai vus, tous les deux, Kugo et elle. Ils s'embrassaient. Je dois t'avouer que je suis resté con, je ne suis même pas allé vers eux, j'ai attendu qu'ils aient fini de se racler la gorge avant. On a discuté, elle et moi, Kugo restant à part et nous laissant nous déchirer. Puis elle a rompu, disant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui… et il a éclaté de rire. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il l'avait trouvé mignonne et comme on était amis, il voulait l'essayer pour voir si on avait les mêmes goûts pour ce genre de choses aussi. Mais, non, il ne l'aimait pas, ça ne changeait rien pour lui, il restait gay donc il s'en fichait.

Ichigo se racla lentement la gorge. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le blessait, lui faisait mal. Tsukishima finit la bouteille et passa une main dans l'eau.

_ Tu sais, je pourrai te séduire, t'embrasser, te faire mien, ce soir, histoire de me venger. J'y ai pensé, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune rouquin balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rougissant, son cerveau essayant d'assimiler ce que Tsukishima était en train de proposer.

_ Et à la fin, je te dirai que c'était sympa mais que non, ça ne change rien, je suis toujours hétéro. Comment te sentirais-tu ?

_ … Blessé, humilié…

_ Tu sais, si parfois j'en veux à Kugo, ce n'est pas pour m'avoir volé ma copine parce que, soyons honnêtes, ça arrive et puis, un jour ou l'autre, on aurait rompu. Non, ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'il l'ait utilisée pour son amusement, sans penser à ses sentiments.

Ichigo resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire ? Si Tsukishima avait couché avec lui, ce soir, comment aurait-il réagit ? Il aurait sûrement commencé à éprouver des sentiments, parce qu'il avait été là quand Ginjo ne le pouvait, lui avait donné un semblant d'amour à sa place. Ce que Ginjo avait fait à l'ex de Tsukishima…

_ C'est horrible.

_ Tu es naïf, Ichigo, terriblement naïf. Mon histoire ne te rappelle rien ? Que fait Kugo, ce soir, le soir de la St Valentin ?

_ Il… Il travaille. Ce n'est pas possible…

_ Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier, voir s'il y est vraiment ? Peut-être que je me trompe.

_ Je ne sais pas je… Il ne me ferait pas ça, il tient à moi… Il m'a offert ce bracelet regarde…

_ Autant dire qu'il t'a acheté. Je t'avais dit que Kugo avait des défauts. Pour lui, rien n'est sérieux, tout n'est qu'un jeu et tout doit aller dans son sens. Il te dira ce que tu veux entendre, apaisera tes soupçons, rendra l'irréfutable douteux… Il est comme ça.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ?

_ Je suis son meilleur ami. Je suis comme lui, j'utilise les autres. Actuellement, peut-être que je t'utilise pour que tu rompes avec lui.

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait du calme, réfléchir posément. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que faire ? Que faire ? Qui croire ? Inspirant, il ouvrit les yeux.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

_ Parce que j'espère me tromper.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

_ J'ai compris que tu sortais d'une relation douloureuse, que tu aimais encore Sosuke. Mais j'ai aussi compris que c'était grâce à Kugo que tu t'en remettais. Pour toi, j'espère sincèrement me tromper.

_ … Je vois. Mais, je ne veux pas vivre en doutant de Kugo-san, déclara Ichigo en se levant. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est et advienne que pourra.

Tsukishima le regarda, surpris. Ichigo soupira. Il n'était pas du genre à flipper sans raisons. Normalement. Il allait s'assurer que Ginjo ne le trompait pas et… voilà. Il raccompagna Tsukishima à un taxi, préférant affronter ça seul. En fermant la porte, il regrettait déjà. Se convaincre que tout irait bien avec tout ce que lui avait raconté Tsukishima n'était pas des plus aisé. Il avança la tête vide vers le bar où travaillait Ginjo. Si… Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il verrait ça le moment venu. Il poussa la porte du bar dont la déco était très… St Valentin. Les serveurs étaient actifs, mais il ne voyait pas son petit-ami. Pressé de partir de ce lieu rempli de cœur et de couples amoureux, il attrapa un serveur au passage.

_ Excuse-moi, est-ce que Ginjo travaille ce soir ?

_ Tu viens de le rater, il a fini y a à peine 20 minutes.

_ Il est parti ?

_ Oui, avec son petit-copain, je pense. Pourquoi ?

_ Oh, euh, je suis un ami de la fac, j'avais un truc à lui donner. Tu sais où ils sont allés ?

_ Dans un hôtel pas loin, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, conseilla le serveur en lui faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu avant de retourner à son travail.

Ichigo sortit du bar, mal à l'aise. Comment ça, son petit-ami ? Un hôtel ? Il se sentait comme une envie de pleurer. Tsukishima avait raison. Néanmoins, il se dirigea vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Celui-ci était plutôt luxueux, il le connaissait. Il y était parfois allé avec des hommes, certaines nuits, à l'époque où il enchaînait les relations sans lendemain. Nerveusement, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, cherchant Ginjo du regard. Et il le vit, au comptoir, tenant par la taille un mec à peu près de son âge. Souriant, il posa un baiser dans le cou de l'inconnu. Ichigo sentit son cœur se briser. Comment un même sourire pouvait rassurer et une heure après, détruire ? Tsukishima avait raison. Il s'approcha lentement d'eux et tapota l'épaule de Ginjo. Celui-ci se retourna et, en le reconnaissant, pali légèrement.

_ Je peux te parler, deux secondes ?

_ Viens. Je reviens.

Ichigo se laissa entraîner à l'écart. Il lui avait dit qu'il revenait ? Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne peux pas me voir ce soir mais tu t'envoies en l'air avec un autre ? Ne suis-je pas ton petit-ami ?

_ Ne sois pas égoïste, Ichigo, on a jamais dit que tu avais l'exclusivité.

_ L'exclusivi… Pardon ?

_ On sort ensemble, mais tu n'es pas la seule personne avec qui je sors, c'est simple. Enfin, soupira Ginjo, c'est vrai que j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt.

_ Plus tôt ? Tu aurais dû me le dire dès le départ !

Ginjo lui prit la main doucement, une douceur qui donnait envie au jeune homme de vomir. Comment pouvait-il le toucher comme si tout allait bien ?

_ C'est toi que je préfère, tu es le seul à qui j'ai offert quoique ce soit. Je t'aime Ichigo.

_ Alors, il ne devrait y avoir que moi… murmura-t-il, blessé.

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

_ … Oui, je t'aime.

_ Alors tout va bien, conclut Ginjo en haussant les épaules. Tu sais que tu seras toujours le premier.

_ Mais…

_ Si ça ne te va pas, tu peux rompre.

Ichigo le regarda, perdu. Rompre ? Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que… que… Il baissa les yeux. Ginjo l'aimait, il lui avait dit.

_ Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse entre nous, mais, écoute, rentre chez toi et réfléchis-y. Tu me donneras ta réponse demain.

_ Mais je ne veux pas que ça se finisse entre nous non plus…

_ Alors, où est le problème ?

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ses arguments sonnaient vides, Ginjo avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas normal, ce genre de relation était malsain… Le brun en profita pour l'embrasser. Ces baisers qui faisaient tout oublier à Ichigo. Ce-dernier ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier.

_ Je dois y aller. Il m'attend.

_ Non ! Je t'en supplie n'y va pas…

Ginjo se contenta de lui sourire avec indulgence puis le laissa planté là. Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire, plus du tout. Devait-il vraiment accepter de partager son petit-ami ? Errant dans les rues, il ne cessait de s'interroger. Il ne voulait pas rompre, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Ginjo voie d'autres hommes que lui… Il s'assit ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur un banc. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voyait-il d'autres hommes que lui ? Si c'était pour coucher avec eux, était-ce parce qu'il ne le satisfaisait pas ? Pourtant, il se donnait toujours totalement et Ginjo prenait tout de lui, n'épargnait rien. Faire l'amour avec lui lui demandait toujours toute son énergie, mais il aimait ça… Maintenant, c'était comme si tout cela ne signifiait plus rien. Ichigo étouffa un sanglot et se replia sur lui-même. Il se sentait souillé, sali, utilisé, usé, violé, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Le jeune homme laissa ses larmes couler. N'était-il finalement qu'un coup d'un soir, quelqu'un qu'on prend et qu'on jette ? Pour une fois, juste cette fois, il avait espéré qu'on l'aimerait autant que lui aimait. Au fond, une partie de lui en voulait à Tsukishima de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur Ginjo. Il aurait pu continuer à vivre cet amour idyllique sans problème, oublier Sosuke puis laisser partir Ginjo aux États-Unis à la fin de l'été sans ne jamais se douter qu'il avait été prit pour un con tout le long. S'il pouvait oublier ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il le ferait. Finalement, il aurait préféré que Ginjo le trompe, ils se seraient séparés et fin de l'histoire. Mais, demain, il devrait faire comme si tout allait bien parce que cette situation lui avait été présentée comme normale. Ginjo avait dit qu'il était égoïste. Était-ce le cas ? Ichigo se leva brusquement. Il ne devait pas se morfondre. Il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse. Il savait où aller, que faire. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait faire, ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. Quand le taxi l'arrêta devant l'immeuble, il se sentit nostalgique, davantage dans l'ascenseur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ce trajet ? Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité… Il hésita puis, devant la porte, se décida à sonner. Sosuke lui ouvrit, étonné de le voir là.

_ Tada, surprise, sourit nerveusement Ichigo.

_ Qu'est-ce que… commença Sosuke avant de remarquer les yeux rougis du jeune homme. Tu as pleuré…?

_ Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi, pas vrai ?

Sosuke hocha la tête en caressant les yeux d'Ichigo, inquiet. Le regard inquiet de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé fut de trop. Le rouquin ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

_ J'ai besoin de toi… murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.

Instinctivement, Sosuke le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement contre lui. Ichigo ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur, se rassurant. Sosuke, lui, l'avait aimé autant que lui. Et le ressentir à nouveau était ce dont il avait besoin. Soupirant, il fit entrer le jeune homme chez lui et lui proposa une tasse de thé pour le calmer un peu. Ichigo accepta en regardant autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Une décoration monochrome, même si décoration semblait inapproprié ici. Il n'y avait rien. Ni photos, ni aucune fantaisie. Tout était blanc, du sol au plafond. Il s'assit sur le canapé immaculé sur lequel ils avaient tant de fois fait l'amour. La seule pensée de ces longs moments d'intimité, de soupirs et de baisers langoureux le faisait rougir. Il jetta un regard vers la porte de la chambre. Là, il y avait encore plus de souvenirs à le faire rougir… Sosuke lui donna une tasse. Elle était orange, ce qui fit sourire Ichigo.

_ Tu l'as gardée.

_ Bien sûr, c'est la tienne, la seule touche de couleur dans mon appartement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme rougit et cacha son visage dans la tasse. Ah, le thé de Sosuke. Le meilleur qu'il eut jamais goûté.

_ Alors, explique-moi, que s'est-il passé ? C'est ton petit-ami ?

Ichigo hocha la tête.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais, là, actuellement, je sais qu'il est en train de coucher avec un autre… Je me sens mal mais je ne peux rien faire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas l'exclusivité, que je n'étais que son préféré… Il a dit que ce serait égoïste de ne le vouloir que pour moi…

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je pense que je dois respecter son choix…

_ Ichigo, et toi dans tout ça ? Si ça te fait mal, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

Le jeune homme le regarda, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

_ Je crois vraiment que je n'aurais dû n'aimer que toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne veux pas être blessé à nouveau mais je sais que je vais l'être. Et je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en remettrai…

_ Il te suffit d'être courageux, Ichigo. Je sais que tu l'es, affronte-le, ne te laisse pas faire, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Le jeune homme posa la tasse sur la table et soupira. Sosuke avait raison. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Tu me donnerais un peu de courage, dis ?

_ Comment ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi. Pas seulement de tes mots. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de me sentir aimé, désiré…

Sosuke le regarda, interdit. Ichigo lui disait clairement qu'il voulait… L'homme était divisé en deux. Sa raison qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, et son cœur, qui ne supportait pas de voir Ichigo ainsi. Il y avait aussi une troisième partie de son corps qui ressentait toujours du désir pour le jeune homme… Il ferma les yeux. Quand il s'agissait d'Ichigo, il finissait toujours par céder. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

_ Viens, mon lit est plus confortable.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous laisse deviner par quoi commence le prochain chapitre... Parce que l'ellipse narrative, c'est pour les faibles ! (donc vous pouvez me traiter de faible assez souvent) J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas !<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Sosuke Aizen  
>Lemon : OUI :D<br>Bonne lecture : On verra -_-**

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

-5-

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Sosuke, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prendre la main tendue du trentenaire et le suivit dans la chambre. Tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, le jeune homme regardait la chambre sans vraiment la regarder. La collection des livres de Sosuke était toujours aussi impressionnante, la bibliothèque faisait littéralement tout un mur de la pièce. Un jour, il avait prit ce pari fou de tous les lire, il n'en était arrivé qu'à la moitié, et encore. Il stoppa le fil de ses pensées quand les lèvres de Sosuke se posèrent délicatement dans son cou qu'il tendit par réflexe. Léchant lentement cette peau qui lui était offerte, Sosuke descendit également ses mains le long du torse du jeune homme en une caresse sensuelle. Ichigo ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir, quand les mains entrèrent dans son boxer. Quand Sosuke le masturbait, le jeune homme avait toujours été surpris car celui-ci s'amusait à le distraire par ses caresses et ses doux baisers. Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Se mordant les lèvres, Ichigo passa une main dans les cheveux de Sosuke et, au fur et à mesure que le mouvement de va-et-vient se faisait plus insistant, il s'y agrippait. Ne se sentant pas la force de continuer debout, il posa un genou sur le bord du lit. Souriant, Sosuke l'invita à aller complètement sur les couvertures. Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? Transporté par les mains agiles du trentenaire, Ichigo oubliait ce qu'il voulait oublier. Il enfouit son visage dans les draps, s'imaginant déjà rouge et haletant. Quelques secondes après à peine, il sentait cette chaleur partant du bas-ventre envahir son corps. Il se cambra automatiquement et rougit en sentant le corps de Sosuke tout contre le sien. L'espace d'un instant, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de vêtements entre eux. Cette seule pensée l'excita davantage et il serra la couverture dans ses mains. Ça venait, il le sentait. Il poussa un long soupir de plaisir quand il éjacula dans les mains de son ex. Rouge, Ichigo tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Parfois, rien ne valait l'expérience et le savoir-faire de Sosuke. Dire qu'il était son meilleur coup était un euphémisme. Il se retourna pour regarder le trentenaire, remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un de ces baisers dont on a l'impression qu'ils durent une délicieuse éternité. Mais Ichigo ne perdit pas le nord pour autant, discrètement, il défaisait les boutons de la chemise de Sosuke et celui-ci se laissait faire, l'enlevant quand il eut finit.

_ Tu t'occupes de mon pantalon aussi ? se moqua doucement le trentenaire.

_ Oh, la ferme, marmonna Ichigo en prenant le dessus, retirant son t-shirt.

Sosuke regarda le jeune homme à califourchon sur lui avec désir. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. En étant aussi tout à fait conscient, le rouquin reprit le baiser, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Respirer était en option. Il laissa échapper des gémissements étouffés tandis qu'il le caressait. Sans qu'il ne puisse savoir comment, il était à nouveau en-dessous, son pantalon et boxer descendant le long de ses jambes. Totalement nu face à l'homme qui avait obsédé toutes ses pensées jusqu'il y a peu, Ichigo avait l'impression que ses rêves se réalisaient. Sauf, qu'entre temps, il y avait eu… Le jeune homme se releva pour reprendre le baiser. Penser à Ginjo le faisait trop souffrir, pour le moment. Il savait qu'oublier sa peine dans les bras de son ex était mal mais il en avait besoin. Sosuke posa sur lui son regard cognac. Ok, et il en avait envie, terriblement envie. Son regard l'hypnotisait toujours, le rendait toujours aussi vulnérable… Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de se libérer une bonne fois pour toute de l'emprise de Sosuke. Ils s'étaient tellement aimé, leur rupture avait vraiment été maladroite, inappropriée pour un couple comme le leur. Se quitter dans un acte d'amour lui semblait mieux convenir. Doucement, Sosuke lui écarta les jambes et entra en lui avec le plus de tendresse possible. Il attendit d'être davantage en Ichigo avant de bouger. Le jeune homme se cambra, appréciant ce dernier moment d'intimité. Trouverait-il jamais quelqu'un d'aussi sensuel et doux que Sosuke, il ne le pensait pas. Mais le cherchait-il pour autant ? Non, il avait maintenant vraiment compris que ce qu'ils avaient était unique, qu'il devait arrêter de comparer. Les mains du trentenaire remontèrent lentement le long de ses cuisses et s'arrêtèrent au niveau des hanches qu'elles saisirent. Les mouvements de Sosuke se firent alors plus précis, vifs, rapides. Ichigo sentait en lui son sexe dur gonfler davantage. Haletant, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à faire entendre son plaisir. Laisser échapper le nom de Sosuke était un délice dont il ne se lassait pas. Surtout quand, contre son oreille, dans des murmures érotiques, il entendait aussi son nom prononcé d'une voix rauque, remplie de désir. Comme il aurait voulu que cette nuit ne prenne jamais fin. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. « Ensemble ». Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire, plus depuis longtemps, leur communion était parfaite. Les mains de Sosuke remontèrent le long du dos d'Ichigo, le serrant contre lui et enfouissant sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il se répandait dans le jeune homme avec abondance. Le rouquin ferma les yeux, soupirant de plaisir, les doigts refermant leur prise sur les mèches brunes et ondulées du trentenaire, l'autre main enfoncée dans ses omoplates. Il croisa ses jambes derrière Sosuke quand celui-ci voulu se retirer.

_ Reste.

Le trentenaire le regarda un moment, caressant ses cheveux roux, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Après quelques minutes, il laissa échapper un soupir.

_ On colle, Ichigo.

_ Très classe, vraiment, railla Ichigo en décroisant néanmoins les jambes pour le laisser s'en aller.

Sosuke suivit pensivement du regard son sperme s'écoulant hors d'Ichigo, le faisant rougir.

_ Sosuke ! s'exclama le jeune homme, choqué. Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ?

_ Oh ça va, c'est à moi je te rappelle.

_ Plus maintenant !

Le brun éclata de rire en écoutant Ichigo marmonner et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Tu es mignon, quand tu es gêné.

_ Avec tout le respect que je te dois, ta gueule.

_ Hmmm, ça va mieux ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore… répondit honnêtement le jeune homme en posant son front contre le torse de Sosuke. Je te dis ça au réveil.

Ichigo réfléchit à sa réponse toute la nuit, entre deux rêves agréables. Allait-il mieux ? Savait-il ce qu'il voulait faire pour Ginjo ? Sosuke était-il encore meilleur au lit dans ses rêves ou était-il un fantasme vivant ? C'est sur cette dernière question que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, s'étirant péniblement. Il était seul dans le lit mais il entendait du bruit dans la cuisine. Baillant, il enfila la chemise de Sosuke et la boutonna en marchant lentement hors de la chambre.

_ Salut, toi…

Le trentenaire le détailla du regard en soupirant.

_ Bonjour, Ichigo. Bien dormi ?

_ Oui.

Le jeune homme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son ex.

_ Merci. Pour hier soir, m'avoir écouté et… le reste.

_ Va prendre une douche, tu vas être en retard.

Ichigo regarda l'heure et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Mince, il allait être en retard de toute façon.

_ Je t'ai préparé des vêtements dans la salle de bain, ils t'appartiennent.

Le rouquin hocha la tête. Sosuke avait un don pour tout préparer parfaitement à l'avance, c'était parfois assez déroutant. Mais, habitué, il se dirigea docilement vers la salle de bain. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps, les yeux fermés, il commença à réfléchir un peu. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec Ginjo et il ne voulait pas non plus se remettre avec Sosuke. Le jeune homme soupira en se frottant. Par contre, il ne dirait pas non si Sosuke voulait être son amant. Quel genre de personne était-il donc devenu ? Ce n'était pas parce que Ginjo le trompait qu'il devait faire pareil. Certes, il avait passé la nuit avec son ex, une très longue nuit. Mais il en avait eu besoin. Si Sosuke n'avait pas été là, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il se connaissait par cœur : il aurait balisé, flippé puis il aurait disjoncté. Sévèrement. Une caresse légère sur ses poignets lui rappelait qu'il ne devait pas s'autoriser à se laisser abattre. Sortant de la douche, il s'enveloppa dans la serviette encore un peu mouillée du propriétaire. Sentir l'odeur de Sosuke ne le bouleversait plus, son cœur s'était calmé. Cette nuit avait porté ses fruits, leur rupture enfin leur correspondait. Ils s'étaient donné tout, donc ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre à se donner désormais. Ce constat l'attristait un peu mais le soulageait aussi, quelque part. Ce sentiment de vide qu'il avait depuis que Sosuke l'avait quitté lorsqu'ils avaient fait à nouveau l'amour, moment durant lequel il s'était senti aimé une dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas cependant trop penser au fait que ce genre de choses n'arriverait plus jamais entre eux, qu'ils n'étaient plus que des amis… Enfilant ses vêtements, il retourna dans la cuisine et avala rapidement le petit-déjeuner qu'avait préparé Sosuke. Le jeune homme lui emprunta des feuilles et un stylo pour sa journée de cours tout en buvant son thé.

_ Tu me donneras un jour le secret de ton thé ?

_ Je le prépare avec amour. Ou de l'arsenic, ça dépend.

Ichigo reposa la tasse avec précaution, espérant qu'il plaisantait. On ne savait jamais avec lui. Le jeune homme insista pour l'aider à ranger avant de foncer à la fac. Pourquoi aimait-il tant rater les cours ? Un besoin compulsif ? Dans le métro, il se recoiffa en se regardant dans la vitre. Là, il rougit en voyant une petite marque dans son cou. Sosuke, enfoiré, il aurait pu le lui dire, il l'avait sûrement remarqué… Forcément, qu'il l'avait remarqué, en y pensant, puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait marqué. Le rouquin remonta un peu le col de sa chemise afin de cacher le suçon. Il ne craignait pas la réaction de Ginjo mais plutôt celle de ses amis s'ils comprenaient que ça ne venait pas de son petit-ami mais de son ex. Rukia et Uryu étaient hélas plutôt perspicaces concernant sa vie privée… Nerveusement, il sortit du métro. Bon, une nouvelle partie de sa vie commençait. Celle dans laquelle il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir partager Ginjo. Ils devaient parler, mais de quoi ? Ichigo ne voulait pas le détail de la soirée mais en même temps, il voulait aussi savoir ce que ce type avait de plus que lui. Ichigo regarda l'heure. 10h. Ah, oui, quand même. Il arrivait pour la troisième et dernière heure de son cours, génial. Inspirant, il entra discrètement dans l'amphi, tout du moins, il l'espérait. Sauf que, comme toujours, à peu près tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, dont ses amis, Tsukishima et… non, pas Ginjo. Il resta concentré sur son cours. Ignorant les regards braqués sur lui, cherchant sûrement à connaître la raison de son retard dans les plis de ses vêtements, il alla s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami. Gino le regarda en coin.

_ Tu n'as pas tes affaires ?

_ Je n'ai pas dormi chez moi, répondit le rouquin d'un ton neutre.

_ Oh, ok.

Ichigo le regarda. Quoi ? C'est tout ? Même pas de remarque un peu jalouse, rien ? Remarque, peut-être qu'il s'en fichait après tout, lui n'était pas égoïste et partageait sûrement son petit-ami avec le premier venu tandis que lui couchait à droite et à gauche… Ichigo, ravi de se sentir comme la pute de Ginjo, concentra toute son attention sur le cours et prit ses notes sans parler à personne. À la pause, il resta silencieux, suivant les autres jusqu'à la prochaine salle. Le pire restait quand même que, malgré cela, le jeune homme voulait rester le petit-ami de Ginjo… Il se sentait incroyablement benêt et stupide. Ruminant ses pensées, il tarda à sentir son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Tiens, c'était Ginjo. Il disait vouloir le voir à 13h pour parler. Génial. Soupirant, Ichigo suivit l'autre cours sans réelle conviction. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Que s'était fini entre eux ? Dans ce cas, devait-il le laisser partir ou tenter de le garder ? Il y a peu, il aurait tout fait pour garder Ginjo auprès de lui mais, maintenant, que penser ? Morose, il rejoignit son petit-ami dans un petit resto non loin de leur fac. Il était assit sur une banquette et il invita Ichigo à venir à côté de lui. Le rouquin hésita puis obtempéra. Ginjo ne dit rien et laissa son doigt glisser le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Il dévoila le suçon et le regarda longuement.

_ Je l'avais déjà remarqué, tout à l'heure, pendant le cours.

_ Ah.

_ Qui te l'a fait ?

Le ton de Ginjo était plutôt sec, ce qui surprit Ichigo.

_ C'est… Sosuke, mon ex.

_ Si c'est ton ex, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez encore ce genre de… rapports ?

_ Tu me le demandes ? Toi ?

Ginjo soupira.

_ Je suis jaloux, Ichigo, je ne veux pas que tu retournes avec lui…

_ Tu… Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, Kugo. Coucher avec tout le monde et espérer que je ne couche qu'avec toi, c'est égoïste.

_ Laisse-moi l'être, murmura Ginjo en serrant Ichigo contre lui. S'il te plaît.

Le rouquin sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Être si près de lui était étourdissant, autant que ses paroles. Il se sentit rougir. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

_ D'accord, je ne serai qu'à toi et seulement à toi.

_ Merci, murmura Ginjo en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

_ J'ai comme des doutes depuis hier soir, tu vois.

_ Pardon… s'excusa-t-il en posant un baiser par-dessus le suçon. Je sais que je t'en demande trop.

_ Bah, soupira Ichigo sur un ton badin, bien que le baiser l'avait mit dans tout ses états, je t'aime aussi.

Souriant, Ginjo captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son rouquin, le collant davantage contre lui. Le jeune homme sentait le feu lui monter aux joues mais il ne cessa pas le baiser, gardant sagement ses mains sur les cuisses de son petit-ami. Un raclement de gorge les fit cesser, Ichigo posant sa tête dans l'épaule de Ginjo pour cacher ses joues rouges. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes dans un lieu public ?

_ J'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant, sourit Ginjo en caressant les cheveux d'Ichigo.

_ Tu oublies encore, je crois, soupira Tsukishima en s'asseyant. Vous avez commandé ?

Ichigo, encore un peu rouge, fit non de la tête et prit le menu. Décidément, il était amoureux. Les baisers de Ginjo le troublaient totalement, lui faisant tout oublier. Y compris le fait que ce n'était pas très japonais de s'embrasser goulument en public, encore moins quand on est gay. Et ce même dans les yaoi qu'avait sa petite sœur. Tsukishima le regarda longuement avant de commencer à discuter avec Ginjo. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo sortit son portable, se demandant bien qui pouvait lui envoyer un message à la pause. Il eut un arrêt en voyant le nom de Tsukishima apparaître. Quand avait-il…? « Il faut qu'on parle. » Ichigo relu plusieurs fois cette phrase. Parler de quoi ? Le rouquin avait certes de nombreuses choses à dire si on lui posait les bonnes questions. Le problème était que Tsukishima posait toujours les bonnes questions. Il hocha discrètement la tête ; il n'allait pas se dérober. Ils parlèrent des cours, sujet sans risque. Quoique. Ichigo se demandait parfois ce que faisait Ginjo dans une section de psychologie. Tsukishima, en revanche, il ne se l'était jamais demandé, encore moins depuis qu'il le fréquentait. Mais les épisodes de la veille lui avaient montré que Ginjo savait très bien comment fonctionnait l'esprit humain, vu comme il pouvait facilement le manipuler… Ginjo le regarda en coin.

_ Tu sais, toi aussi, on peut se demander ce que tu fais en psycho.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une preuve des capacités hors du commun de Ginjo pour ce qui était de percer à jour. Tsukishima sourit, à sa façon, ce sourire plutôt indifférent et froid qu'Ichigo voyait souvent.

_ Laisse-le tranquille, Kugo, tout le monde n'est pas comme nous.

Les deux échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Le jeune homme soupira.

_ Je dois y aller, j'ai cours.

_ Tu n'as presque rien mangé, fit remarquer son petit-ami.

Ichigo préféra l'ignorer plutôt que se battre, posa l'argent de son repas sur la table et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de retourner vers la fac. Il avait prit de mauvaises habitudes alimentaires et il sentait que s'il avait commencé à en parler, la discussion aurait tourné au débat psychologique imbuvable. Dans un couloir, il sentit une main sur son avant-bras et se retourna.

_ Tu te souviens, il faut qu'on parle.

_ Pas maintenant… Et de quoi veux-tu parler, de toute façon, Tsukishima ?

_ Je ne sais pas… De hier soir, par exemple.

_ Ok, je te fais la version courte. Kugo-san me trompe, mais c'est normal, sauf que sur le moment je l'ai mal vécu donc je suis allé chez mon ex, on a couché ensemble, c'était génial, et là, j'ai pardonné à Kugo-san parce qu'on est quitte et _voilà_ (1).

_ Et s'il te trompe à nouveau, que feras-tu ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Et je préfère ne pas m'étendre là-dessus pour le moment. Tout va bien maintenant et je veux rester dans cet état d'esprit…

Tsukishima haussa les épaules.

_ Ok. Passe une bonne journée.

Ichigo le regarda partir. Quoi, c'était tout ? Il pensait que Tsukishima l'aurait harcelé, lui aurait remonté les bretelles… Ah, non, ce genre de choses, Rukia s'en chargeait. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire. Il était content d'être devenu ami, ou quelque chose approchant, avec Tsukishima. C'était reposant. Au moins, il pourrait se confier sans être jugé et, avec Ginjo comme petit-ami, il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de se lamenter souvent… Soupirant, il retourna en cours. Advienne que pourra, encore une fois.

* * *

><p><em>(1) en français ! 8D<em>

_Voili voilou (oh, comme je suis loquace) (en même temps il est 2h du matin). Ooooh, au fait, merci pour vos reviews, fav et autres~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis affreusement désolée pour cet affreux retard, je suis une affreuse personne :( Je blâme quand même aussi la fac et tout l'affreux travail qu'on m'y donne. :p_

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Shukuro Tsukishima (!)**

**Lemon : Non... Je me déçois moi-même.**

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

- 6 -

Tsukishima se retint à temps de donner un taquet à Ginjo. Qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être con, parfois. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire.

_ Alors, tu as couché avec elle ?

Le regard du jeune homme dériva vers Rukia. Pourquoi avait-il commencé à lui raconter sa soirée de la veille ?

_ Oui, on l'a fait.

_ C'était comment.

_ Bien.

_ Et ?

Tsukishima ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas tuer Ginjo.

_ Tu es insupportable.

Son ami fit une moue amusée et il en profita pour reporter son attention sur le cours. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Rukia et avait également eu la mauvaise idée d'en parler à Ginjo. Tsukishima regarda à nouveau vers sa petite-amie. Il l'aimait bien mais… Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Qui l'était face à un ex mort ? En même temps, il savait qu'il se cherchait des excuses pour ne pas avoir à s'engager plus que de nécessaire. Il n'avait après tout jamais eu de difficultés à devenir un ami de confiance pour quelqu'un en une seconde. C'était comme si les gens le connaissaient depuis toujours. Parfois, il laissait faire, d'autres fois, il s'en servait afin de manipuler les gens. Mais, là, il ne s'agissait pas de manipuler Rukia mais de l'aimer. Et, ça, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Le jeune homme resta pensif. Alors, c'était ça, que ressentait Sosuke par rapport à Ichigo ? Tenir à quelqu'un mais s'écarter parce qu'on sait qu'on ne pouvait pas rendre cette personne heureuse ? Non, c'était différent. Sosuke aimait vraiment Ichigo, ou tout de moins, l'avait aimé. Pourquoi s'était-il écarté ? Pour Tsukishima, cela devait venir de Sosuke lui-même, de sa personnalité qu'il devait sûrement penser incompatible avec la notion de bonheur associée à Ichigo… Il secoua la tête. Non, il n'allait pas faire une psychanalyse de Sosuke alors qu'il le connaissait à peine.

_ Au fait, comment va Ichigo ?

Ginjo haussa les épaules.

_ Toujours malade, je suppose.

_ Tu supposes ? Tu es son petit-ami ou quoi ?

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en occuperais pour le moment vu qu'il ne me sert à rien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tsukishima leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas que sexuel pour lui, fais des efforts.

_ J'ai des trucs plus importants à faire. L'année est bientôt finie, en plus, je tiens à avoir mon diplôme.

_ Donc, tu ne l'aimes pas. Pas du tout.

_ Je n'irai pas jusque là, il me plaît énormément.

_ Mais pas suffisamment, on dirait.

_ Tu comptes me faire une leçon de morale ? Toi ?

_ Non, je constate, c'est tout.

Ginjo se leva, le cours venant de se terminer et vint voir le professeur pour lui parler. Tsukishima préféra ne pas l'attendre et rejoignit Rukia.

_ Salut.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire, davantage quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

_ Salut, répondit elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je voulais juste t'embrasser…

_ À d'autres.

_ Ok, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de ton meilleur ami puisque le mien qui sort pourtant avec le tien n'est pas en mesure de me répondre…

_ Hmm, attends.

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil tandis que Rukia écrivait rapidement quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

_ Tiens, son adresse, tu vas pouvoir aller prendre soin de lui, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en lui tendant le papier.

_ Je te posais juste une question…

_ Eh bien, tu auras ta réponse par toi-même. Sinon, tu voulais rompre ?

Le jeune homme resta sans voix avant de se blâmer mentalement. Il aurait dû répondre « non » immédiatement mais elle l'avait prit par surprise.

_ Tu sais, si tu es mal à l'aise dans cette situation, on le sera tous les deux… Donc, dans ce cas, il vaut mieux…

_ Attendre d'y être. Le moment venu, on fera ce qu'il faudra, d'accord ? demanda Tsukishima en lui caressant la joue. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens, peut-être que ça va marcher, j'en doute à long terme mais au moins jusqu'à demain.

_ Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi ?

_ On va dire que oui, ça me donne tout de suite plus de prestige, sourit le jeune homme en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rukia.

Riant, celle-ci se laissa entraîner contre lui hors de la salle. Au moins, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient réalistes sur la durée de vie de leur couple. Il doutait qu'Ichigo finisse par s'en rendre compte comme Rukia l'avait fait avec lui… Le rouquin était bien trop crédule, surtout quand il ne le fallait pas. Finissant les cours assez tôt, Tsukishima s'autorisa à aller chez Ichigo. Il savait qu'il était malade et Rukia lui avait dit que Sosuke était venu s'occuper de lui. Le jeune homme espérait secrètement pouvoir les remettre ensemble… Tsukishima leva les yeux sur l'immeuble dans lequel Ichigo habitait. C'était un immeuble plutôt classe et tranquille, ce qui le surprenait, connaissant le caractère d'Ichigo. Mais, d'un côté, il se rendait en même temps compte qu'il ne connaissait du rouquin que son caractère et pratiquement rien de sa vie. Soupirant, il sonna à l'interphone. La voix fatiguée d'Ichigo lui répondit. Ok, il était vraiment malade pour avoir une voix pareille. Pourtant, il était souriant comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il ouvrit, juste effroyablement calme.

_ Ça fait plaisir de te voir… Quel bon vent t'amène.

_ Je venais juste voir comment tu allais. Tu peux aller te coucher, je peux te préparer quelque chose tant que je suis là…

_ Tu verras ça avec Sosuke, il revient pour 2-3 minutes avant d'aller bosser, rétorqua Ichigo en baillant. Je vais suivre ton conseil…

Tsukishima hocha la tête tout en mettant son plan pour le remettre avec Sosuke en marche. Si Sosuke était déjà là, ça allait être simple, au final. En théorie. Il savait qu'il allait devoir jouer la carte de l'honnêteté et tirer sur la corde sensible de l'ex de son… ami. Tsukishima supposait qu'il voyait Ichigo comme un ami mais, vu comme il le connaissait peu au final, il ne savait pas trop où le situer dans sa hiérarchie sociale… Il s'installa dans le salon en attendant, regardant vaguement autour de lui. Les meubles étaient essentiellement noirs, mis à part la petite table en verre, et les murs quant à eux étaient bleu acier. Tsukishima supposa alors que la couleur préférée d'Ichigo devait être le bleu… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'il avait souvent un accessoire bleu sur lui. Bon, il avait appris quelque chose sur lui. Génial. Il se leva presque immédiatement quand on sonna à l'interphone.

_ J'y vais, signala-t-il à Ichigo avant de décrocher.

Il reconnût aisément la voix de Sosuke où il entendit de la surprise. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il était son petit copain ? Ou peut-être se demandait-il tout simplement ce qu'il faisait là puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, lui et Ichigo n'étaient pas spécialement proches… Sosuke entra en détaillant Tsukishima du regard. Ok, peut-être que les interrogations de Sosuke étaient un mix de ses hypothèses.

_ Je suis passé voir comment il allait à la place de son copain.

_ Inutile de te justifier, railla Sosuke en posant un sac plastique dans la cuisine, tu viens si tu veux. Tu restes combien de temps ? Je repasserai dans 2 ou 3 heures mais si tu pouvais…

_ Je resterai, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire mes devoirs, de toute façon.

_ Ok, alors, là, ce sont ses médicaments. Il faut qu'il en prenne un dans 1 heure. Pour les détails, tout est marqué.

_ Pas de souci.

_ Je vais y aller, il est entre de bonnes mains, apparemment.

_ Ah, attends. Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais… dont je voulais parler avec toi…

Sosuke le regarda, attendant la suite.

_ Si tu es venu, c'est parce que tu tiens encore à lui, non ?

Sosuke soupira.

_ Shukuro… Je suis venu parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et que je sais très bien comment m'y prendre parce que nous sommes restés très longtemps ensemble. Mais Ichigo et moi n'avons plus ce genre de relation.

_ Pourtant, il y a peu, vous avez couché ensemble.

_ Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant ? Oui, nous avons couché ensemble, mais c'était la dernière fois. Si c'est son copain qui s'inquiète…

_ Non, c'est moi.

Pour le coup, Sosuke haussa un sourcil, surprit.

_ Pas dans le sens où… Ce que je veux dire c'est que Kugo ne mérite pas Ichigo et, si tu tiens à lui, je pense que tu devrais le récupérer.

_ Ichigo a choisi. Et je ne faisais de toute manière pas partie des options quand il a dû choisir. Et, qui sait, peut-être que ton ami changera.

_ Je sais que non… C'est pour ça que…

_ Ma réponse est non, Shukuro. Je suis spécial pour lui parce que je suis son premier amour mais nous évoluons. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être un couple et il en a prit conscience.

_ Mais…

_ Je ne suis pas celui qui le prendra des bras de son copain, j'en suis sûr. Je dois y aller.

Tsukishima le laissa partir. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour quand il reviendrait, un autre argument. Soupirant, le jeune retourna passer le temps dans le salon. Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Rukia ? Celle-ci ne semblait pas porter Ginjo dans son cœur et elle n'aurait sûrement rien contre l'idée de caser Ichigo avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de Sosuke, si elle l'aimait bien ou pas. Quant à Ichigo… Il prendrait bien compte de ses sentiments s'il n'était pas aussi crédule, lui demander son avis sur la question était plus que facultatif… Tsukishima jura doucement en voyant qu'une heure était déjà passée : Ichigo devait prendre son médicament. Il entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé à la porte. Les murs semblaient être en pleine transition entre l'adolescence et le début de l'âge adulte. Des posters de groupes de musique ou de mangas étaient encore présents mais rares. Ichigo poussa un gémissement qui lui fit baisser les yeux sur le lit. Le rouquin papillonnait des yeux en le regardant, s'étirant et totalement débraillé. Tsukishima pensa alors que c'était vraiment dommage que Ginjo ne l'ait pas vu comme ça, même lui devait admettre qu'il était adorable, en ce moment. Le brun s'assit au bord du lit.

_ Tes médicaments.

_ Naaaaan, supplia Ichigo. C'est dégueulasse…

_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit : ça veut dire que ça marche. Ouvre la bouche.

Maugréant, le jeune homme obtempéra, permettant à Tsukishima de mettre un des comprimés sur sa langue avant de lui passer la bouteille d'eau.

_ Comment va Kugo-san ?

Ichigo regarda Tsukishima éluder royalement sa question en fermant la bouteille.

_ Et toi ?

_ Mal, ça se voit.

_ Kugo se porte à merveille.

Ichigo eut une expression indéchiffrable avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Tant mieux, je suppose.

_ Tu peux le dire, si ça te fait de la peine, je ne vais pas le lui rapporter…

_ C'est juste que… je pensais qu'il passerait au moins me voir, une fois… Enfin, je suis content de te voir, toi. Très content, même.

_ Hmm… Rendors-toi.

Hochant la tête, Ichigo s'allongea sans quitter Tsukishima du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on décide toujours de me laisser seul ?

_ Tu n'es pas seul, regarde, Sosuke est venu s'occuper de toi.

_ C'est pas pareil.

_ Vraiment ?

Le rouquin hésita avant d'acquiescer. Tsukishima commença alors à penser que, oui, peut-être qu'il pourrait les remettre ensemble… Il se leva mais Ichigo le retint par la manche.

_ Tu veux bien rester ?

_ Je vais dans le salon, tout va bien.

_ Je veux dire, rester ici, avec moi, dans ce lit…

_ Euh, je ne suis pas Sosuke. Ce n'est pas parce que Kugo t'a encore lâché quand tu avais besoin de lui que je vais te réconforter en couchant avec toi… En plus, je ne suis pas gay.

_ J'ai juste besoin de ne pas me sentir seul en attendant que je m'endorme… Tu peux pas savoir comme je peux m'angoisser pour un rien…

_ Je le devine… soupira Tsukishima en cédant et en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit.

Souriant, Ichigo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tsukishima. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour réagir normalement quand le rouquin jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise.

_ Dis… commença Ichigo, attendant que Tsukishima l'autorise à continuer. Si tu étais gay, est-ce que je te plairais ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Le jeune homme se releva pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu peux essayer de me voir comme une fille, alors. Et, dans ce cas-là, est-ce que je te plais ?

_ Je ne peux que difficilement t'imaginer en fille, Ichigo, tu es assez viril.

_ Oublie, soupira le rouquin en reposant sa tête sur le torse du brun.

Tsukishima espéra que son cœur ne fonctionnait pas aussi vite que son cerveau. C'était en soi clair mais est-ce qu'Ichigo s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait au fond de dire ? La maladresse habituelle de son cadet à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait lui tombait dessus avec l'effet d'une bombe. Mon Dieu. Il lui plaisait. Pire, il espérait que ce soit réciproque. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme Ichigo semblait le vouloir. Dans ses bras, l'homme qui venait ni plus ni moins de lui faire une déclaration s'était endormi. Le manque de gêne d'Ichigo prouvait son hypothèse selon laquelle il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses propres sentiments à son égard. Ok, il devait donc caser Ichigo avec Sosuke avant que la situation ne dégénère. Mais faire les choses seul lui semblait plus délicat maintenant qu'il savait que, plus il passerait du temps avec lui et plus il risquerait de l'aimer davantage… Pourquoi Ichigo ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux des pires salopards ? Sosuke, Ginjo et maintenant lui ? En plus, il aimait les 3 en même temps, apparemment… Non, avec un peu de chance, il continuerait à le voir comme un ami. Exténué après avoir retourné la situation et cette nouvelle donnée dans tous les sens, Tsukishima finit par s'endormir à son tour. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement. Ce dont il rêva fut une grande première pour lui, bien que l'objet principal de ses pensées fût en réalité assoupi dans ses bras. Il découvrit alors que son esprit en connaissait plus qu'il ne le pensait sur les diverses pratiques sexuelles qui peuvent avoir lieu entre deux hommes. Il réussit à se sortir de son rêve érotique et murmura un juron en se passant une main sur le front.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tsukishima sursauta presque et regarda Ichigo. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question ? Sur le moment, il avait juste envie de lui mettre un énorme taquet pour le punir de s'être à demi confessé tout à l'heure. Sans ça, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait eu ce rêve. Mais il se retint, détaillant le visage d'Ichigo si près du sien.

_ De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

_ Ça t'intrigue tant que ça ?

_ Bah, on dirait que ça t'a énervé…

_ Ce n'est pas ça…

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tsukishima abandonna, Ichigo était tenace. Encore plus quand il était malade, apparemment. Comment réagirait-il s'il disait la vérité, tiens ? Il rougirait sûrement…

_ Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rêvé de toi.

_ M… moi ? répéta Ichigo, rougissant effectivement.

_ Et j'étais là. Et nous étions nus. Tu veux des détails ?

Ichigo était rouge pivoine et balbutiait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_ Je vais y aller, soupira Tsukishima. Sosuke ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Non, reste !

Tsukishima le regarda. Il sentait que ce « reste » n'avait plus le même sens que tout à l'heure. Contre lui, il sentait le cœur d'Ichigo battre à tout rompre.

_ Reste, murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

_ Ichigo, c'est ce que tu m'as dit qui m'a perturbé… Mais tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux de moi, tu le sais. Nous deux, c'est impossible.

_ Si tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour moi, tu ne serais pas venu me voir, répliqua Ichigo sur un ton de défi.

_ Je suis ton ami.

Ichigo leva les yeux sur lui avec un air déterminé.

_ Menteur, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de conviction.

Ce qui surprit Tsukishima ne fut pas le baiser mais le fait qu'il y répondait. Et pas qu'un peu. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du rouquin et fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Gémissant, Ichigo passa ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Tsukishima remarqua que leur corps étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées sous les draps. Alors, Tsukishima soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était que la suite de son rêve, rien de tout ça ne pouvait arriver. Il était hétéro mais peut-être effectivement attiré par Ichigo. Et son subconscient ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer. C'était en soi assez, dérangeant, de penser à son jeune ami ainsi. Mais, après tout, il semblait qu'Ichigo pensait aussi à lui comme ça, sinon, il ne lui aurait pas demandé s'il lui plaisait. Certes, la réponse était oui, il lui plaisait. En quelque sorte. Ceci dit, ce rêve devenait perturbant, il fallait qu'il en sorte… Tsukishima descendit ses baisers dans le cou d'Ichigo, y laissant un suçon qu'il lécha par la suite. Enfin, il remonta vers son oreille où il lui murmura de s'endormir. Si Ichigo dormait, le rêve n'avait plus lieu d'être, en toute logique. Souriant timidement, le rouquin s'exécuta et ferma les yeux en retournant dans les bras de Tsukishima. Voilà, c'est bon, il allait se réveiller. Mais le raclement de gorge de Sosuke à la porte lui fit réaliser qu'il était déjà bel et bien éveillé. Et qu'il venait effectivement d'embrasser assez sensuellement Ichigo. Il se releva en regardant Sosuke, ne sachant quoi dire, lui-même ne sachant quoi penser. Finalement le trentenaire brisa le silence

_ Je t'avais dit que je ne serai pas celui qui prendrait Ichigo des bras de son copain, rappela-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

><p><em>C'est le moment où je me demande si j'ai encore des lecteurs, trololol. Bref, à plus et merci (en retard et) d'avance pour vos reviews :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon, je vous poste d'ors et déjà le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, etc... _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

- 7 -

Le regard d'Ichigo dériva malgré lui vers Tsukishima. Était-ce lui où il paraissait encore plus beau que la veille ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ce baiser avait changé quelque chose en lui mais il avait feint au réveil n'avoir rien fait. Après tout, le plus gêné des deux était Tsukishima et celui-ci avait eu l'air soulagé quand il lui avait dit ne se souvenir de rien à cause de sa fièvre. Mais il se souvenait de tout, dans les moindres détails… Que faire ? Il était avec Ginjo et, même si Tsukishima l'attirait, il n'était pas gay, pas encore. Il se devait d'oublier pour de vrai. Se laisser absorber par sa relation avec Ginjo semblait être la seule solution. D'ailleurs, ne l'avait-il pas encore trompé hier soir ? La dispute puis réconciliation du matin ne l'avait apaisé. Comment Ginjo arrivait-il à le rendre si docile ? Sosuke supposait que c'était parce qu'il en était amoureux et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Mais l'amour ne suffit pas pour rester avec quelqu'un et, sur cela, le trentenaire n'avait pu qu'approuver. Il lui avait suggéré d'en parler avec Tsukishima, comme celui-ci devait être la personne qui connaissait le mieux Ginjo. Facile à dire, il avait l'impression de perdre ses moyens quand ils discutaient, désormais… Bref, Ginjo. À la fin du cours, comme souvent, ils traînèrent. Sosuke lui avait dit d'essayer de le rendre jaloux. Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas mentir pour ça. Ichigo remonta la fermeture de son sac en soupirant.

_ Kugo, y a un truc dont je voulais te parler…

_ Je t'écoute, répondit Ginjo en remarquant qu'encore une fois, Ichigo s'était débarrassé de ce suffixe -san pour s'adresser à lui.

_ Je… Ça risque de ne pas te plaire… Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas de toi dont je parle…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je crois que… hésita Ichigo. J'ai des vues sur un autre mec…

Voilà, il n'avait pas menti. Mais le dire à voix haute lui faisait bizarre.

_ Et ?

_ Ben… C'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il me plaît énormément, il est attentionné avec moi alors que toi tu me traites comme un moins que rien, je ne suis qu'un objet pour toi. L'année est presque finie, bientôt tu vas partir et rien n'a changé entre nous… Je m'interroge sur l'intérêt de notre relation, à ce stade-là…

_ Tu sais que je tiens à toi, après, à toi d'accepter que je…

_ Non, ça suffit. Je ne veux pas accepter quoique ce soit d'autre. Que les choses soient claires dès maintenant, soit TU changes ou je dégage. Si je peux trouver le bonheur ailleurs et que tu n'es pas foutu capable de me l'apporter, je n'hésiterai pas à aller le chercher là où je sais que je peux l'obtenir.

Ginjo paru blessé et Ichigo se mit à espérer que, peut-être, ça allait l'aider à changer. Ou à s'énerver. Le jeune homme soupira et se leva.

_ J'attendrai ta réponse… Tu as jusqu'à demain…

Comme Ginjo ne réagissait toujours pas, il décida de s'en aller sans rien ajouter. Il avait quand même envie de pleurer. Il faisait ça uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir pour rien, car il aimait ce type égoïste et étrangement attentionné. Il aimait être avec lui, même se disputer avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avec Sosuke, Ginjo était son premier vrai petit-ami avec qui il avait connût des hauts et des bas, avec qui il avait ressenti le besoin d'élever la voix non pas pour se faire entendre mais pour essayer de le garder. Ichigo s'était finalement rendu compte assez vite qu'il ne voulait pas s'aplatir dans cette relation comme il l'avait initialement prévu, au fond de lui, il avait espéré que tout cela dure et avait essayer de gérer les choses pour que ça aille dans cette voie. Le jeune homme essuya une larme qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Même si Ginjo décidait vraiment d'arrêter, serait-il capable d'aller se consoler dans les bras de Tsukishima ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

_ Ichigo !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son petit-ami, amant plus qu'autre chose. Alors, ça y est ? Il avait prit sa décision ? En même temps, il le trompait depuis le début, en quoi ce choix était-il dur à faire ? Ichigo baissa les yeux tandis que Ginjo le rejoignait. Ne pas pleurer, tel était son impératif. Un mec ne pleure pas, c'est bien connu. Ce serait une marque de faiblesse. Et on est suffisamment faible quand on se fait larguer, inutile d'en rajouter… Sauf que Ginjo se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tendrement.

_ Je te garde, murmura-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ichigo tourna la tête, papillonnant des yeux.

_ Sérieux…?

Ginjo prit son visage entre ses mains en soupirant.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre. Si tu ne comptais pas, crois-moi, on ne serait plus ensemble depuis longtemps…

_ Alors c'est juste toi et moi ?

_ Promis, lui sourit doucement Ginjo avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus longuement.

Ichigo se laissa embarquer dans ce baiser en se retenant de ne pas pleurer de joie, cette fois. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa voix ait porté, que Ginjo l'avait choisi, lui. Cela lui semblait si irréel qu'il n'osait pas décroiser ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami et encore moins mettre fin au baiser. Ginjo fut celui qui y mit fin, restant tout contre le rouquin. Le fait que les gens qui passaient encore dans le couloir les regardent n'avait pour le moment aucune importance.

_ Prends-moi, maintenant, murmura Ichigo, les joues un peu rouges.

Pour le moment. Ginjo releva la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Suis-moi.

Le troisième année entraîna son cadet dans un amphi vide et le plaqua immédiatement contre la porte.

_ Il va falloir faire vite avant qu'ils ne ferment, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

_ Au pire, je passe aussi chez toi ce soir…

_ Tu as intérêt, rétorqua Ginjo en soulevant Ichigo par les cuisses pour l'asseoir sur le bureau du professeur. Je fais le prof, tu fais l'élève.

Ichigo éclata doucement de rire tandis que Ginjo entreprenait de le faire sien une nouvelle fois, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire gémir dans le micro sur le bureau. Cependant, le rouquin apprécia tous les mots d'amour qui lui étaient murmurés à l'oreille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aimé par Ginjo de cette manière, la première fois que c'était aussi intense… Il constata assez vite que leurs lèvres avaient beaucoup de mal à se séparer, aussi bien sur le bureau que dans sa voiture, devant le temple.

_ Je dois y aller… Sinon, Sosuke va me gronder…

_ Tu crois que je vais te lâcher alors que tu vas rejoindre Sosuke ?

_ Il y aura Tsukishima aussi, en théorie, rappela Ichigo, sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait eu des vues sur lui.

_ Ouais, mais Tsukishima n'en a rien à faire de toi, si Sosuke veut coucher avec toi, il ne fera que quitter la pièce…

Quelque part, Ichigo fut un peu blessé. Tsukishima avait quelque chose à faire de lui. Sinon, il ne serait pas venu le voir quand il était malade et puis, il y avait aussi le baiser.

_ J'y vais, éluda Ichigo. À ce soir ?

_ Je reviens te chercher.

Le rouquin regarda la voiture partir le cœur léger. Ils ressemblaient enfin à un vrai couple, un vrai de vrai. Sosuke se raclant la gorge derrière lui le fit sursauter.

_ C'est pas que tu as l'air actuellement stupidement idiot, mais…

Ichigo rougit et passa devant lui en marmonnant. Il se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas le temps où ils ne se parlaient plus… Maintenant, Sosuke s'amusait à le taquiner et ses haussements de sourcils quand il parlait de ses soucis de couple étaient plus qu'évocateurs. Mais, en même temps, il faisait un merveilleux confident. Et plan cul si nécessaire. Enfin, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Dans les vestiaires, il détailla Tsukishima tandis qu'il se déshabillait. Encore un autre qui aurait pu faire un fantastique plan cul. Heureusement qu'Ichigo était rentré dans le droit chemin en posant un ultimatum à Ginjo. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec le jeune homme à moitié nu devant lui.

_ Ichigo, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me reluques mais si tu pouvais te préparer, ce serait bien.

Rouge pivoine, le rouquin balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et intraduisible avant de s'exécuter.

_ Tu sais, Kugo et moi on s'est réconciliés…

_ Vous étiez en froid ?

Ichigo resta pensif. Bonne question.

_ Non, mais, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Pas vraiment mais je t'écoute.

_ Il a promis d'être fidèle…!

_ Félicitations, soupira Tsukishima en prenant son katana. J'y vais.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Ne le prends pas mal mais ça ne me regarde pas tant que ça…

_ Je pensais que nous étions amis, maintenant…

_ Je ne suis pas un ami attentionné, tu pourras demander à ta moitié.

Ichigo le regarda partir, un pincement au cœur. Il avait pensé qu'il serait heureux pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait été là pour lui quand Ginjo couchait à droite à gauche, il l'avait rassuré. Et maintenant il s'en fichait ? Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son désappointement par une moue boudeuse durant tout l'entraînement. Sosuke soupira.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi lunatique ? Tout à l'heure tu dégoulinais de bonheur et maintenant tu fais ta gamine capricieuse…

_ Je ne fais pas… Bon peut-être que je suis un peu boudeur actuellement.

_ Oui, juste un peu… Explique-toi.

_ Bon, alors, Kugo et moi on est à nouveau un couple normal, il a promis d'être fidèle et tout… Du coup, je l'ai dit à Tsukishima parce que je pensais qu'on était amis mais on dirait qu'il en à rien à foutre et ça m'énerve parce que je pensais vraiment que je comptais pour lui. En tant qu'ami. Mais peut-être que je ne suis que le petit-ami de son meilleur ami et qu'il n'a fait que me cadrer pour que je ne pose pas de problèmes à Kugo. Mais, c'est pas logique parce qu'il a toujours été de mon côté. Donc je comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Je veux dire, il n'a pas réagit, justement ! Je suis hyper déçu parce que je pensais qu'il était mon allié. Comment ce type a-t-il réussi à s'incruster aussi facilement dans ma vie ? C'était comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, que je pouvais lui faire totalement confiance et là, pouf, tout a disparu… Je suis perdu.

_ Tu as fini ?

_ Oui. Je crois.

_ Il y a autre chose ? demanda Sosuke, prétendant ne pas savoir pour le baiser.

_ Tu le gardes pour toi, promis ?

_ À qui veux-tu que je le dise, à part à Shunsui. Et Gin. Et éventuellement Kaname. Et je suis sûr que ça intéressera Jyushiro.

_ …

_ Oui, ça restera entre toi et moi.

_ On s'est embrassés. Tsukishima et moi.

_ Et ?

_ Et ? Et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je l'ai embrassé et il y a répondu et c'était juste… génial. J'ai eu envie de lui à un point, si tu savais…

_ Bref, tu as aimé. Pourquoi revenir vers Ginjo alors ?

_ Parce que je suis amoureux de lui et que je veux que ça marche… Mais je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai avec Tsukishima… Je veux qu'on reste amis, au moins…

_ Dis-le lui. Et considère le fait que, pour lui, ce baiser doit être plus perturbant et gênant qu'autre chose. Il n'est pas gay, ne l'oublie pas.

Ichigo resta silencieux quelques secondes.

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé de ce point de vue, j'ai honte.

_ Tu peux. En place.

_ J'avais considéré le fait qu'il ne soit pas gay, je n'avais juste pas vu à quel point ça pouvait effectivement être gênant pour lui.

_ Fantastique. En place.

Le jeune homme soupira et obtempéra. Ce que Sosuke pouvait être sadique, quand il s'y mettait. Mais, oui, il était au fond plus qu'heureux qu'ils soient amis à nouveau. Sosuke resterait toujours celui qui connaissait les mots précis pour le rassurer. Maintenant, il devait sauver son amitié avec Tsukishima tant qu'il le pouvait. Dans les vestiaires, il attendit patiemment qu'il revienne et se leva soudainement quand il entra, surprenant son aîné.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Je… Je suis désolé, pour t'avoir embrassé, ce soir-là, chez moi…

Tsukishima haussa les épaules et commença à enlever son kimono.

_ Alors, comme ça, tu t'en souviens.

_ Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier… murmura Ichigo, les joues roses.

_ J'accepte tes excuses, soupira-t-il après l'avoir regardé longuement.

_ Donc… On est à nouveau amis, maintenant ?

_ Je suppose. Quand a-t-on arrêté de l'être ?

_ Tu étais distant, tout à l'heure…

_ Oh, ça…

Le jeune homme finit de se déshabiller sans finir sa phrase, laissant son corps entièrement exposé devant Ichigo, qui resta inconsciemment bouche bée face à la plastique parfaite qui lui était présentée. Tsukishima haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu m'as déjà vu nu, surmonte donc ça… railla-t-il avant d'aller prendre son bain.

Ichigo se changea prestement, tentant de chasser la vision de rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Heureusement que Tsukishima n'était pas gay, finalement, sinon, ils auraient pu éventuellement, là, maintenant, tout de suite… s'envoyer en l'air. Mais, il y avait Ginjo, qui était maintenant fidèle. Certes, il ne pouvait rien y faire si ses yeux tombaient malencontreusement sur l'entrejambe de Tsukishima, mais il fallait qu'il apprenne sérieusement à détourner le regard. Surtout s'il voulait le garder comme ami. Et même s'il n'en avait visiblement rien à faire si Ichigo le reluquait. Non, cette dernière phrase était hors sujet et poussait au voyeurisme. En plus, Tsukishima était à Rukia. Voilà. Fin. Le rouquin regarda son ami sortir et apprécia la serviette autour de ses hanches.

_ Kugo passe me prendre, tu veux venir ?

_ Un plan à trois ?

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… Raaah, mais non, pas me prendre comme ça !

Tsukishima eut un sourire amusé.

_ J'ai ma voiture. Mais je passerai lui dire bonsoir et le féliciter sur sa nouvelle conduite extraordinaire.

_ Tu n'y crois pas, c'est ça ?

_ J'attends de voir.

Ichigo soupira. Décidément, Tsukishima avait vraiment du mal à imaginer Ginjo avec un bon fond ou faisant quelque chose de bien. Pourtant, il savait se montrer gentil et, s'ils étaient amis, il devait bien y avoir une raison, non ? Non ? Ichigo commença à se demander alors pourquoi ils étaient amis… Ils avaient l'air proche, mais il y avait autre chose. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils se surveillaient l'un l'autre. Il les observa sur le parking tandis qu'ils parlaient de leurs cours du lendemain. Ils avaient actuellement l'air d'amis tout à fait normaux parlant de choses banales.

_ On devrait y aller, rappela Tsukishima après avoir regardé l'heure.

Ichigo monta dans la voiture tandis que Tsukishima s'approchait de Ginjo avec son sourire mystérieux habituel. Ils se firent une accolade.

_ Je te préviens, si tu ne tiens pas la promesse que tu lui as faite et le fais souffrir, je ferai en sorte que ça te retombe dessus violemment, murmura-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Ginjo le regarda puis tout prit sens dans son esprit : l'homme de qui Ichigo s'était épris ne pouvait être que Tsukishima. Il eut un sourire carnassier.

_J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Tsukishima leva les yeux au ciel puis rejoignit sa voiture. Ginjo rentra dans la sienne avec un sourire amusé que le rouquin ne comprit pas. Une nouvelle guerre amoureuse allait commencer entre les deux meilleurs amis et Ichigo n'avait pas encore conscience d'être le champ de bataille…

* * *

><p><em>Quelle fin dramatique ! (non mais LOL quoi Felcie) J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews et à "bientôt" pour un prochain chapitre. AH, et joyeux noël (il est 23h57, c'est encore Noël !) !<em>

_Sinon, news intéressante : je pense que cette fic fera soit 10 ou 11 chapitres (vraisemblablement 11) donc on arrive vers la fin :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon, je suis de bonne humeur (et je m'ennuie) donc je vous poste tout de suite le chapitre 8 ! Le chapitre 9 est en cours de correction par moi-même (et oui, je fais partie de cette rare espèce d'auteurs qui n'ont pas de bêta). Que dire ? Je remercie ma nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue...! Sinon, je ne suis pas là cette semaine, je rentre le 1er et mes exams commencent le 2 donc... je risque d'être un peu occupée et je vous posterai la suite beaucoup plus tard (ou pas)... Quoiqu'il en soit merci de me lire et pour vos commentaires !_

__**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Shukuro Tsukishima**

**Lemon : Alléluia mes frères (et soeurs), lemon il y a.**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

- 8 -

Ichigo leva les yeux sur Tsukishima avec un sourire presque félin avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore clos alors il vit le regard stupéfait d'Uryu en face de lui. Cela ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Tout le monde dans la pièce les regardait, c'était en même temps le but du jeu.

_ Cinq minutes ! rappela Kensei avec un grand sourire.

Embrasser Tsukishima pendant cinq minutes ne sonnait pas comme un gage aux oreilles d'Ichigo. Mais s'il voulait tenir suffisamment longtemps, il se devait de ne pas trop se laisser emporter. Le baiser commença donc doucement, leurs lèvres pressés, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo glisse sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de son aîné. Celui-ci le laissa entrer et Ichigo découvrit, ou redécouvrit, la bouche de Tsukishima avec un plaisir insoupçonné. Gémissant, il remonta ses mains le long de son torse avant de les enfouir dans ses cheveux. Mon Dieu, Tsukishima était-il parfait ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, déjà ? Ah, oui, ils avaient gagnés leurs combats et les élèves du temple s'étaient réunis pour une soirée largement interdite aux moins de 18 ans. Ginjo ayant visiblement autre chose à faire qu'aller supporter son petit-ami, Ichigo s'était mis minable. Mais, vraiment minable. Il n'avait jamais été aussi saoul de toute son existence. Seulement voilà, à peu près tout le monde ici savait que, quand il était suffisamment fait, pour faire court, il se comportait comme une vraie pute. Ou disons mec facile. Ses amis avaient donc considéré comme nécessaire de jouer au traditionnel jeu de la bouteille mélangé au tout aussi traditionnel action ou vérité. Quiconque visé par le goulot de la bouteille devait choisir entre action ou vérité. Bien évidemment, Ichigo avait choisi action. Et, comme la manière dont il regardait Tsukishima n'avait pas échappé à Kensei, il avait donné le gage en fonction… Le voilà donc, l'embrassant avec ardeur, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, la suçant comme il aurait voulu sucer… Rien que d'y penser, il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Il cessa à regret le baiser quand Kensei annonça qu'il avait réussi son gage. Il entrouvrit les yeux, son visage toujours proche de celui de Tsukishima, leurs lèvres se frôlant, leurs souffles s'interpénétrant, leurs regards se rencontrant enfin. Ichigo se sentait électrifié par ce regard. Il le transcendait, transperçait, pénétrait… Il ferma les yeux. Ne pensait-il qu'à ça ? Il essaya de se calmer. Mais c'était extrêmement difficile quand on avait les idées plus que floues. Il sentit la main de Tsukishima dans son cou puis le long de sa mâchoire. Il rougit quand il entendit sa voix lui murmurer quelque chose dans un souffle chaud, ses lèvres pressées contre sa tempe. Ichigo ouvrit alors les yeux pour rencontrer ce regard qui n'avait cessé de l'allumer ce soir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait désespérément envie de coucher avec quelqu'un. Pas au sens il était si désespéré qu'il avait envie d'oublier en couchant avec Tsukishima, non. Par contre, il sentait que coucher avec lui était une question de survie. Avec un sourire espiègle, le brun s'appuya contre le canapé et reporta son attention sur la bouteille tournant au milieu. Ichigo était complètement ailleurs. Ce baiser avait changé quelque chose en lui, bien plus que le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. La dernière fois, il avait réalisé qu'il trouvait Tsukishima attirant, maintenant, il comprenait qu'il avait toujours voulu plus que ça. Plus qu'une simple amitié. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était autant bouleversé quand Tsukishima semblait distant… Surtout quand il parlait de Ginjo. Quel salaud il pouvait être parfois, faire exprès de parler de Ginjo juste pour essayer de rendre Tsukishima jaloux et, tout ça, sans s'en rendre compte. Il était une cause désespérée. Et amoureux. De trois hommes. En même temps.

_ VDM… murmura-t-il.

_ Hmm ? releva Tsukishima en se tournant vers lui.

Ichigo le regarda. Il était beau, quand il avait cet air vulnérable faussé par son sourire de prédateur. Finalement, lui aussi, il pouvait être bourré.

_ Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué je vais me coucher…

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

_ Je… Où ?

_ Je te laisse décider de jusqu'où tu veux aller.

Il avait totalement conscience qu'ils se dévoraient du regard et que ce dont-ils avaient tout deux envie était évident mais, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'avoir conscience quand on est saoul ?

_ Viens avec moi, alors…

_ C'est tout aussi faisable.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Était-il vraiment en train de flirter outrageusement avec le meilleur ami de son petit-ami ? Apparemment. Et il ne se sentait même pas coupable. Sûrement son côté traînée ce soir. Il se leva et salua les autres avant de s'esquiver rapidement quand il sentit le long regard d'Uryu sur lui. Il répondrait de ses actes une fois sobre, pour le moment il ne voulait qu'agir. Ichigo prit la main de Tsukishima une fois hors de la pièce et le guida à travers le temple. Cette partie-là n'était heureusement que fréquentée par les plus jeunes, leurs aînés sûrement conscients de ce qu'il pouvait se passer par ici. Il entra dans une chambre vide et se retrouva immédiatement plaqué contre la porte, déjà perdu dans un baiser dominateur. Tsukishima ne perdait pas de temps, il allait en faire de même. Il descendit ses mains le long de son pantalon et entreprit de le lui enlever. Il avait déjà vu Tsukishima nu à de nombreuses reprises, jamais cela ne l'avait excité à ce point. L'aîné sourit en lui léchant la mâchoire et guida la main d'Ichigo dans son caleçon. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement.

_ J'ai toujours rêvé de te toucher là, avoua-t-il, les joues rouges.

_ Seulement toucher ?

Le rouquin rougit davantage face au regard provocateur de Tsukishima. Bien sûr qu'il avait voulu beaucoup plus que le toucher… Il se mit alors à genoux, baissant lentement le boxer en face de lui. À ce qu'il voyait, Tsukishima était déjà dur. Ichigo prit le pénis dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Il le lécha timidement avant de sucer doucement le bout. Les légers gémissements qu'il entendait au-dessus de lui l'incitèrent à continuer son ouvrage, enroulant sa langue autour de la verge grossissant entre ses mains. Le rouquin avait presque oublié qu'il était du genre entreprenant, l'alcool ne le lui rappelait pas assez souvent. Il le prit alors totalement dans sa bouche, soufflant dessus, puis commença à le sucer avec ardeur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout s'était passé si vite. Il y a encore une heure, ils ne faisaient que se serrer la main et, maintenant, il avait le pénis de Tsukishima dans sa bouche. Une main glissa dans ses cheveux et il leva les yeux pour regarder le troisième homme de sa vie. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, quelques secondes après, Tsukishima venait abondement dans sa gorge. Ichigo fit de son mieux pour avaler puis s'essuya la bouche. Tsukishima le releva et l'allongea sur le lit. Le rouquin se sentit rougir encore une fois. Allaient-ils vraiment le faire ? Il pria pour que oui. Son aîné le déshabilla rapidement et il l'aida en même temps à retirer sa chemise. Ichigo toucha le torse de Tsukishima en retenant son souffle. Il était parfait, tout simplement parfait. Il se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lui caressant les cuisses, remontant les mains plus près que nécessaire du pénis d'Ichigo, Tsukishima rendit le baiser avec autant de désir.

_ Attends, finit-il par murmurer avant de prendre dans son pantalon un préservatif.

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme. Tsukishima prévoyait vraiment tout. En cela, il ressemblait un peu à Sosuke.

_ Je peux te le mettre ? demanda-t-il.

L'étudiant le lui donna et le regarda faire. Ichigo se sentait dur rien que par ce regard sur lui. Il ne sut plus ce qu'il sentait précisément quand Tsukishima entra enfin en lui, juste qu'il aimait ça. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il commençait à bouger avec déjà beaucoup de force. Même s'il ne le ménageait pas, Tsukishima ne cessa pas non plus de le parsemer de baiser et de le caresser avec tendresse.

_ Oui, oui, murmura Ichigo encore et encore, bien qu'haletant.

C'était parfait. Tout était parfait. Il le rendait fou, incapable de penser. Ses lèvres, sa peau, ses cheveux, ses yeux, il voulait tout avoir, tout toucher, tout embrasser. Quand Ichigo le griffa dans le dos, Tsukishima toucha violemment sa prostate, le faisant crier. Quelque part, il s'était douté que son partenaire n'allait pas être du genre délicat. De plus, ses sensations étaient décuplées par l'effet de l'alcool. Il se sentait perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait à chaque coup de rein et c'était un délice. D'autant plus quand Tsukishima éjacula en lui, une seconde fois ce soir. Lui avait abandonné bien plus tôt, il le sentait sur son corps, sa propre semence chaude, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement. Son aîné le reposa doucement sur le lit en se retirant, lui permettant de reprendre laborieusement sa respiration. Lui se laissa tomber à côté du rouquin. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers lui.

_ Tu es sûr que c'était ta première fois ?

_ Avec un homme ? Oui, certain. Pourquoi, c'était si bien que ça ? taquina Tsukishima.

_ C'était parfait… murmura Ichigo, encore subjugué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et regarda vers son pantalon, où son portable se trouvait. Lui aussi avait perdu la notion du temps pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Tsukishima soupira et remonta la couverture sur eux.

_ Je me demande si je vais réussir à regarder Kugo en face, se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

_ Et Rukia, ajouta Ichigo.

Tsukishima acquiesça avant de néanmoins capturer à nouveau les lèvres d'Ichigo pour un long baiser.

_ Donc, murmura Ichigo, depuis quand je te plais ?

L'intéressé grimaça légèrement.

_ Depuis quelques temps, je pense. Enfin, je suppose que tout a vraiment commencé par ta faute.

_ Gnagnagna, rétorqua puérilement Ichigo, bien que ce fut-ce vrai.

Tsukishima laissa ses mains se balader le long du torse du rouquin.

_ Que comptes-tu faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, soupira le jeune homme. Tu me plais énormément, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir Kugo de la tête, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi.

_ Et il y a Sosuke.

_ Et il y a Sosuke, répéta Ichigo pour confirmer. Mais, c'est différent… J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui mais c'est fini entre nous deux. Même moi, je ne me vois plus me remettre avec lui. Il est entre l'ami et l'amant pour moi… C'est compliqué, je sais, conclut-il dans un soupir résigné.

_ Comme toujours. Si aimer était simple, ça se saurait.

_ Oui… d'ailleurs, tu as déjà aimé ou été intéressé par un homme avant moi.

Tsukishima hocha la tête en toute réponse, ses mains errant toujours sur le corps du jeune homme.

_ Qui ?

_ Tu es bien curieux.

_ Et toi bien discret sur le sujet.

_ Tomber amoureux d'un homme quand on est supposé être hétéro n'est pas un moment glorieux, surtout quand on est resté hétéro après.

_ Ou bisexuel refoulé.

_ Aussi. Mais hétéro convenait plus à mes parents… Que pensent les tiens, de ton homosexualité ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

_ Rien. Ils ne le savent pas et ne le sauront jamais.

Tsukishima arrêta ses caresses et le regarda, sa main sur son poignet. Il hésita mais les marques qu'il sentait sous ses doigts le confortaient dans sa sinistre hypothèse.

_ Sont-ils morts ? finit-il par demander.

_ Oui. Ils le sont.

_ Depuis longtemps ?

_ Quelque temps déjà, oui.

_ Tu es seul ?

_ Non, j'ai deux sœurs.

Tsukishima soupira.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Moi aussi, murmura Ichigo avant de tourner la tête vers son aîné. Embrasse-moi.

Ce-dernier hocha la tête et se pencha pour un autre tendre baiser. Ichigo se sentait moins saoul mais il était en revanche ivre des baisers de Tsukishima. Parfait était la seule description possible qu'il pouvait donner.

_ Tu es fatigué ? demanda le jeune homme. Parce que sinon…

Ichigo fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait en glissant sa main le long de la verge de Tsukishima. Celui-ci sourit et prit un deuxième préservatif.

_ Je te préviens, je n'en ai que trois.

_ Oh, alors, il nous en reste encore deux à utiliser…

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Rukia.

_ Pardon ?

Son amie soupira.

_ Je te demandais si votre rencontre amicale s'était bien passée.

_ Euh… Oui, merveilleusement bien.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. La soirée avait été tout simplement merveilleuse, même s'il avait parlé de choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

_ Tu as bu ?

Ichigo se demanda un instant si la jeune femme n'était pas médium, dans quel cas, il allait bientôt avoir des ennuis.

_ Aussi, oui.

_ Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ginjo ?

_ Possible, marmonna-t-il.

_ Comme toujours. Un peu d'alcool, une petite dépression et tu couches à droite et à gauche.

_ Je ne suis pas dépressif. J'ai juste pris un peu mal le fait que Kugo n'ait pas voulu venir… On se voit à peine, en ce moment.

_ Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas au même point que lors de ta rupture avec Sosuke.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Encore heureux. Il avait eu des étapes pas très glorieuses après que Sosuke ait rompu. La première avait été de se morfondre pendant des jours à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et la seconde avait été de coucher avec des hommes plus âgés dans des hôtels… La troisième qu'il vivait encore était de faire en sorte de s'aplatir face à son partenaire et de se faire passer en second afin de le garder. Enfin, coucher avec Tsukishima avait en quelque sorte changé la donne. D'autant plus qu'il avait compris que Ginjo lui avait plus ou moins menti, en disant qu'il serait désormais fidèle. Fidèle à ses habitudes, sûrement, oui… Son regard dériva vers les deux amis qui discutaient. Comment choisir ? Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Ginjo. Ils avaient leurs hauts et leurs bas et, la plupart du temps, tout se passait à vrai dire pour le mieux. Et puis, même si Ginjo devait sûrement le tromper toutes les semaines, lui-même avait couché deux fois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ichigo fit une pause dans ses réflexions. Non, en fait, il avait couché quatre fois avec quelqu'un d'autre, dont trois avec le meilleur ami de Ginjo. Il ne savait pas comment Tsukishima faisait pour lui parler normalement. Lui n'osait pas aller lui parler, il savait qu'il allait mentir… Rukia l'abandonna à ses réflexions et retourna à sa précédente discussion avec Riruka.

_ Elle est souvent avec nous, non ?

Ishida haussa les épaules.

_ Il faut bien que Rukia puisse parler de trucs de filles, en même temps. Enfin, de trucs de filles dont elle ne puisse parler avec un gay.

_ Hééé, je sens ton ton condescendant sur ta dernière phrase…

Ichigo fit la moue puis regarda son ami en coin. Il n'avait absolument rien dit par rapport à Tsukishima. Pourtant, il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne semblait pas l'approuver. Le jeune homme se demanda avec qui il pourrait parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour les deux troisièmes années. Pas avec Rukia, pas avec Ishida, encore moins avec Tsukishima ou Ginjo. Il se retint de pousser un gémissement plaintif. Sosuke. C'était le seul avec qui il pouvait en parler librement. Même s'il sentait que l'homme allait se moquer de lui. À la fin du cours, il se leva rapidement, histoire de partir avec que Ginjo ne le rattrape. Riruka se leva à son tour et le suivit.

_ Kurosaki-kun, attends !

Ichigo la regarda.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Ichigo.

_ C'est vrai, mais comme on ne se parle pas plus que ça…

_ Oh, je t'ai vu bourrée alors… taquina Ichigo en continuant sa route, la jeune femme à ses côtés. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je voulais te parler de soirée alcoolisée, justement, Ichigo-kun. Uryu m'a dit, pour hier soir, avec Shu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Et quand ? ajouta-t-il après avoir remarqué l'usage du prénom de son ami.

_ Il est passé chez moi après la soirée, j'avais un truc à lui rendre et, comme je ne vis pas loin de la fac, je lui ai proposé de décuver chez moi. Enfin, c'est en même temps lui qui m'a appelé parce que ça l'énervait et qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Rukia, comme elle sort avec Shukuro.

_ Je vois… Et, il t'a dit quoi précisément…?

_ Que vous vous étiez embrassés de manière assez osée puis que vous avez disparu peu de temps après en vous tenant par la main après vous être dragués mutuellement… La suite est facile à deviner.

Ichigo rougit.

_ Oui, réussit-il à articuler. Et que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ J'aime Kugo et je crois que j'aime aussi Tsukishima… En tout cas, il m'attire énormément… Pourquoi on parle de ça ?

_ Parce que je pense que tu devrais être moins passif. Tu joues avec le feu et, crois-moi, tu vas te brûler si tu continues comme ça. Uryu avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te prévienne. Il ne sait pas à quel point il a des raisons d'être inquiet.

_ Je ne suis pas si passif, rétorqua Ichigo bien qu'il savait qu'il l'était. Bon, peut-être. Mais que suis-je supposé faire ? Je me suis mis tout seul dans cette situation impossible…

_ Tu sais, ton problème est loin de se résumer à un simple choix. Tu as entendu parler du passé entre eux deux ?

_ Je crois que Kugo a piqué la copine de Tsukishima l'année dernière…

_ Et là, il te vole à Kugo sans aucun problème. Ne sois pas surprit s'il te jette après que tu finisses par rompre avec Kugo… Enfin, si ce n'était que ça.

_ Tsukishima ne ferait jamais ça… Enfin, pas à moi. Il en a parlé, c'est vrai, mais il n'a rien fait depuis dans ce sens, c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai allumé… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

_ Shu était amoureux d'un type au lycée…

_ Je sais, il m'en a parlé…

_ Et la dernière relation sérieuse de Kugo était au lycée…

_ Ça aussi je le sais, Kugo me l'a dit la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble… Et alors, où veux-tu en venir ?

Riruka leva les yeux au ciel.

_ 1 + 1 = 2, Ichigo, railla la jeune femme, ils sortaient ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>Et ouais, il faut toujours que ma fin de chapitre soit affreuse. Désolée. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour votre lecture et merci d'avance pour vos reviews :)<em>

_Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année et à bientôt, je l'espère._


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà un peu tard le chapitre 9 ! Enfin, mes exams sont terminés et je reprend les cours demain, je ne sais pas quand je posterai les 2 derniers chapitres mais pas trop tard je pense (vous connaissez ma définition du temps, ceci dit lol). À tous mes lecteurs, merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews et favs ! ^^_

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

- 9 -

Ichigo prit un livre sur l'étagère et commença à le feuilleter. Il se rendit vite compte que pas un seul mot ne pénétrait son esprit. Sa tête elle-même semblait vide depuis sa discussion avec Riruka. Il fronça les sourcils et reposa le livre, retournant dans le salon. Sosuke avait mis la table pour deux. Le jeune homme soupira : il aurait pu le faire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Pas un mot n'avait traversé ses lèvres. Il ne savait comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, quels étaient les mots qui auraient pu convenir. Alors, il se taisait. Il avait cette mauvaise habitude prise quand ses parents étaient morts. Ne rien dire, faire comme si tout allait bien et veiller au bonheur de ceux qu'il aimait. Mais là, il n'arrivait même pas à faire comme si tout allait bien, encore moins à veiller au bonheur des autres. Il sentait que rendre ceux qu'il aimait heureux ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage. Il ferma les yeux, faisant une nouvelle fois le vide. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas encore.

_ À table, signala Sosuke, le ramenant à la réalité.

Ichigo répondit par un léger sourire et s'assit. Il se sentait tout de même idiot. Venir jusque là pour ne rien dire. Enfin, Sosuke l'avait connu peu de temps après la mort de ses parents, il avait l'habitude. Ils mangèrent donc en silence jusqu'à ce que Sosuke demande une nouvelle fois ce qui n'allait pas. Ichigo regarda son assiette fixement.

_ Tout, finit-il par répondre dans un faible murmure, se sentant sur le point de pleurer.

Ce qu'il fit moins d'une seconde après. Il détestait quand il craquait de cette manière, mais il n'autorisait que Sosuke à le voir. Mais, pour une fois, il ne voulait pas que Sosuke le réconforte en couchant avec lui. Il avait besoin de plus. De son amitié. Le trentenaire s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos, posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

_ Je suis désolé.

Ichigo éclata pour de bon en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de Sosuke. Ce-dernier lui frotta le dos, murmurant des sons apaisants. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se calma doucement. Il finit par se dégager un peu des bras de son ex. Sosuke essuya ses joues avec un petit soupir triste.

_ Va dans le salon, je vais faire du thé.

Ichigo hocha la tête et s'exécuta, se laissant presque tomber sur le canapé. Il ne pleurait plus, mais il tremblait. Il fixa ses mains en espérant que le tremblement allait cesser. Sa tête jusqu'ici vide était confuse, il repensait à chaque détail de ces derniers mois et aux révélations de Riruka. Il prit en silence le thé que lui offrait Sosuke et poussa un faible soupir.

_ Est-ce que tu penses que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ? finit-il par demander.

_ Bien sûr que tu as droit de l'être, rétorqua Sosuke sur le ton de l'évidence.

_ Alors pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que, quand je pense enfin l'être, quelque chose vient tout détruire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je fais toujours de mon mieux, mais je ne suis qu'un jouet pour les autres.

Sosuke resta silencieux. Il n'était pas, après tout, étranger au sentiment qu'éprouvait actuellement Ichigo. Mais il ne pouvait s'autoriser à laisser Ichigo revenir dans sa vie, il n'était pas aveugle sur le fait que le jeune homme avait cherché en lui un père et l'avait trouvé. Sosuke était près à jouer ce rôle protecteur envers Ichigo, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait rompu, pour qu'il puisse voler de ses propres ailes, risquer de prendre sa vie en main loin du cocon familial qu'ils avaient créé ensemble. Il lui caressa la joue. Mais comment le lui expliquer ?

_ Explique-moi.

Ichigo le regarda, reniflant avec un air presque boudeur. Sosuke se retint de rire, la situation en elle-même n'était pas comique, il voyait bien qu'Ichigo était au bord du gouffre. Une fois encore.

_ C'est Kug… Ginjo et Tsukishima.

Sosuke remarqua la volonté de mise à distance que venait d'opérer le jeune homme en appelant son petit-ami par son nom de famille. Il l'engagea à continuer.

_ Je pense… Enfin, une de leurs amies m'a dit que… qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils semblaient se comprendre autant, pourquoi quoi que l'un fasse à l'autre ils se pardonnaient… Maintenant, je le sais, c'était tellement évident.

_ Peut-être sont-ils amis, désormais.

_ Ils essayent de s'en persuader, certainement.

_ Tu veux rompre avec Ginjo ?

Ichigo eut un rire sans joie. Si seulement tout était aussi simple.

_ Je suis amoureux des deux. J'envisageais même de commencer à tromper Ginjo encore ce matin.

Le rouquin sentit le regard pensif de Sosuke sur lui.

_ Si tu penses à quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, fais-moi en part… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ Fais ce que tu penses être juste et demandes-toi si cette situation te convient vraiment telle quelle est actuellement.

_ Qu'aurais-tu fait, à ma place ?

Sosuke éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

_ On ne me trompe pas, Ichigo, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ce serait fini depuis longtemps, pour moi, si j'avais été à ta place.

Le jeune homme bu son thé. Pourquoi avait-il accepté que Ginjo le trompe, déjà ? La raison lui échappait. Il avait eu peur de perdre un homme qu'il avait déjà perdu. Comment être plus pathétique ? Sosuke se leva et disparu quelques minutes dans l'appartement avant de revenir avec une couverture.

_ Réfléchis-y. En attendant, tu peux dormir ici.

Ichigo acquiesça puis l'aida à déplier le canapé. Le jeune homme se déshabilla et resta un temps assis sur le canapé, vêtu d'un seul boxer, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il frissonna enfin qu'il se rendit compte qu'une heure déjà été passée. Soupirant et sa décision prise, il se glissa sous les couvertures et tenta de dormir. Son sommeil fut néanmoins moins agité qu'il ne le prévoyait. Considérant la situation, il avait même plutôt bien dormi. Comme Sosuke dormait encore, lui, le rouquin décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner, laissant quand même la tâche de faire le thé au trentenaire. Sosuke arriva peu après, déjà prêt. Ichigo se demanda comment il faisait.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ En quelque sorte, répondit Ichigo, haussant les épaules.

Sosuke prépara le thé et ils petit-déjeunèrent en silence, l'un et l'autre dans leurs pensées. Ichigo prit son portable et envoya un texto à Ginjo : il voulait le voir avant leurs exams. Discuter de tout ça n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment mais, comme ça, ce serait réglé. Il remercia Sosuke pour son hospitalité et partit. Le jeune homme était nerveux. Qui ne le serait pas ? En voyant Ginjo l'attendre au loin, son café dans les mains, il se sentit défaillir. Ichigo ne pouvait pas se mentir sur un point, il avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais cela n'excusait pas tout, loin de là. Aimer quelqu'un ne signifiait pas tout accepter. Le rouquin s'adossa à la rambarde à côté de lui en silence. Ginjo bu une gorgée et tourna la tête vers lui. Ichigo inspira.

_ Je veux rompre.

Ginjo eut un sourire et jeta son gobelet vide dans une poubelle. Ichigo le regarda.

_ Dis quelque chose, supplia-t-il presque.

Ginjo le regarda à nouveau et soupira doucement, toujours avec ce petit sourire sur le visage.

_ Que veux-tu que je dise ? Tu en as mis du temps, pour rompre.

_ Donc… Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? demanda Ichigo d'une voix faible.

_ C'est compliqué, soupira Ginjo.

Ichigo laissa ses larmes couler. Donc, il ne comptait pas le retenir cette fois. Il avait subit tout ça pour rien ? Ginjo le laissait partir parce qu'il en avait fini de toute façon ? Ichigo respira fébrilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide. Il avait joué avec lui dès le début et lui avait préféré fermer les yeux, s'accroché désespérément à lui et passant l'éponge sur tout. Ginjo essuya ses joues et l'embrassa.

_ Non, murmura Ichigo, arrête…

_ Chut… rétorqua Ginjo. C'est la dernière fois.

Ichigo le regarda, un peu perdu. C'est vrai, ils avaient rompus. C'était fini, pour de bon. Ginjo captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois pour un long baiser. Ichigo laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à l'enlacer. Leur dernier baiser.

_ Il y a des pires manières de rompre, murmura Ginjo.

Ichigo eut un petit rire, appréciant le goût de son ex dans sa bouche. Il allait lui manquer, malgré tout.

_ Je t'aime, soupira Ichigo. J'aurai vraiment aimé que ça marche entre nous.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Alors la prochaine fois n'agis pas comme un connard, fit remarquer Ginjo.

_ La prochaine fois.

Ichigo se détacha de lui et ramassa son sac qu'il avait fait tomber en l'enlaçant pour leur baiser. Ils prirent la route pour la fac.

_ Tu l'aimes ? Tsukishima, demanda Ichigo au bout d'un moment.

_ C'est compliqué…

_ Tout est compliqué avec toi. À moins que ce ne soit qu'un moyen d'éviter mes questions.

_ Un peu des deux, admit Ginjo. Et toi, que ressens-tu pour lui ?

_ Je l'apprécie, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas trop…

_ Essaie et tu verras. Bonne chance pour tes exams.

Ichigo le regarda partir dans un couloir et s'engagea dans le sien. Étaient-ils toujours amis, au moins ? Le jeune homme soupira. Ils n'étaient pas amis, à l'origine, peut-être était-ce aussi la dernière fois qu'ils parlaient ensemble… Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser et se concentrer sur ses partiels puis… Tsukishima. Quand il vit ses amis, il préféra ne pas leur dire qu'il était célibataire et il évita soigneusement le regard de Rukia. Peut-être allait-il bientôt lui prendre son petit-ami et cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr de le faire non plus, tout dépendrait de Tsukishima. En sortant de la salle d'examen le soir, Ichigo partit à la recherche de Tsukishima et le trouva en train de discuter avec Ginjo. Le jeune homme grimaça mais s'avança néanmoins.

_ Tsukishima, est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes ?

_ Seulement deux secondes ? railla Ginjo.

_ Toi, ta gueule.

Ginjo partit en éclatant de rire, les laissant tous les deux. Tsukishima le regarda puis se tourna vers Ichigo.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

_ On a rompu.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce qui m'amène à : est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ou est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Ginjo voire est-ce que tu préfères rester avec Rukia ?

Tsukishima resta interdit quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement.

_ J'adorerais sortir avec toi. Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Ginjo depuis longtemps et Rukia et moi avons rompu.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai rompu avec elle après qu'on ait couché ensemble, je ne lui ai pas précisé pourquoi mais on s'attendait à ce que ça finisse tôt ou tard entre nous de toute façon.

_ Je suis désolé…

Le sourire de Tsukishima s'élargit et il l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Tu es trop gentil.

_ Ça dépend…

Ichigo soupira. Il allait devoir le dire à ses amis, maintenant. Comment allaient-ils le prendre ? Après tout, il ne leur avait rien dit sur quoi que ce soit. Tsukishima semblait deviner ce qui le troublait et le prit par la taille.

_ On leur parlera après les exams.

_ Ça me va. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé…

Le brun sourit et l'invita chez lui. Ichigo accepta, heureux. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix mais, pour le moment, rien n'allait en la défaveur de Tsukishima, bien au contraire. Pourtant, bientôt, il allait devoir lui poser la question qu'il lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille : s'était-il rapproché de lui pour rendre la donne à Ginjo ? Ichigo mit ses interrogations de côté. Après les examens, il mettrait tout au clair et verrait s'il sortait avec lui ou pas. Il ne se sentait pas de sortir une nouvelle fois avec un manipulateur, quoi que, cette fois-ci, il ne comptait pas laisser les choses se passer sans rien faire. Finalement, avec son comportement, Ginjo l'avait rendu plus fort, en quelque sorte. Ichigo soupira. Il espérait aussi que Tsukishima aurait la patience suffisante jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments pour Ginjo s'évanouissent. Le brun se tourna vers Ichigo.

_ Tu aimes encore Kugo, pas vrai ? Ça va ?

Ichigo sourit et hocha la tête.

_ On s'est séparé en douceur, rétorqua Ichigo.

Il avait encore dans sa bouche le goût de caféine de la langue de Ginjo et l'impression que leurs lèvres étaient encore collées l'une à l'autre… Tsukishima lui tapota gentiment la tête.

_ Rentre chez toi, au calme. Pour nous deux, on a le temps avant de commencer.

_ Après les examens, reprit Ichigo. Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça. À demain.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui. Ginjo n'était jamais venu ici et c'était agréable. Il ne sentait pas son odeur comme il soupçonnait qu'il aurait pu la sentir chez Tsukishima. Le rouquin s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Il n'avait pas le cœur à réviser. Ichigo devait lutter contre cette envie qui montait en lui, celle d'appeler Ginjo, de le revoir, de le toucher encore et encore… Le jeune homme s'allongea et se recroquevilla. Venait-il de faire la chose la plus difficile de sa vie ? Se séparer d'un homme dont il était tombé passionnément amoureux ? Ichigo éclata enfin en sanglots, ces larmes que Ginjo avait réussi à arrêter avec ses baisers. Il lui manquait, il lui manquait terriblement. Il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant, il aimait tout en Ginjo. Sa voix, son regard, son humour taquin, ses bras forts et rassurants, ses baisers troublants et passionnés… Ichigo hoqueta doucement. Ils ne feraient plus l'amour non plus, il ne le sentirait plus jamais en lui, ne ferait plus qu'un avec lui, soupirerait son nom. Il se demandait presque si être heureux méritait de sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait eu avec Ginjo… Le jeune homme se releva et prit son téléphone, hésita, puis l'appela.

_ Est-ce que je peux te voir ?

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui…

_ Chez toi, chez moi, ou en ville ?

Ichigo hésita un instant.

_ Chez toi, j'arrive.

Le rouquin raccrocha et se leva. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que faisait-il ? Une rechute ? Parce que Ginjo était bien une drogue : attrayant, faisant tout oublier puis rappelant la dure réalité au réveil. Inspirant longuement, il sonna à la porte de son ex. Ginjo lui ouvrit presque aussitôt et l'attira à l'intérieur. Ichigo ferma les yeux et l'enlaça comme ce matin quand il l'embrassa avec force, à même la porte. Ichigo n'arrivait plus à penser au fur et à mesure que Ginjo glissait ses mains sous ses vêtements, le caressant.

_ Est-ce que tu veux le faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, murmura Ichigo tout en serrant Ginjo contre lui, je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Ginjo ferma les yeux, appréciant visiblement d'avoir Ichigo ainsi contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Ginjo le prit par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ichigo le regarda, toujours aussi perdu.

_ Je ne ferai rien, je te le promets. J'ai envie de toi mais je préfère te laisser partir, me quitter.

Ichigo s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement la joue de son ex.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Shu est quelqu'un de bien, proposa Ginjo, haussant les épaules. Je vous vois bien ensemble et il a été là pour toi quand j'ai été un vrai salaud. Et je pense ce que je te dis, cette fois.

_ Tu vas me manquer, tu me manques déjà.

_ Je suis là si tu veux le tromper, taquina-t-il.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré lui.

_ Pas pour longtemps, rétorqua le rouquin, tu pars cet été.

_ Alors, tu pourras m'oublier, bientôt.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas répondre et s'allongea, posant sa tête sur le torse de Ginjo. Ce-dernier lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Enveloppé dans les bras et le parfum de Ginjo, Ichigo s'endormit paisiblement, préférant profiter de l'instant présent. Il aurait bien le temps de se torturer l'esprit plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, je vous écris bien des pages et des pages après tout XD En tout cas, à très bientôt~<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Alléluia, mes frères (mes soeurs ?), voici enfin le chapitre 10 ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu de reviews sur le chapitre précédent (sauf de La-Mamarazzi, merci à toi !) donc euh, en fait, eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Toi, oui, toi là, viens donc commenter sur le chapitre 9 et me dire ce que tu en as pensé ! Oui, même si tu es extra timide et que tu préfères que mettre en favori, tu peux me parler, je te promets que je serai gentille et aimable ! (ignorez-moi, je me suis battue pendant une heure avec FF avant de pouvoir enfin poster mon chapitre, j'avoue que ça m'a un peu fait... voilà quoi)_

_Enfin bref, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier ! J'ai un peu galéré pour savoir ce que je voulais mettre dans celui-ci puis dans le suivant et au final, j'ai trouvé donc : yatta !_

**Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Shukuro Tsukishima**

**Lemon: OUI**

_Bonne lecture et que la force soit avec vous (non mais que quelqu'un m'assomme)._

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

- 10 -

La salle était pleine, tous les élèves concentrés sur leurs copies. C'était le dernier partiel et après, ils étaient libres. Jusqu'aux résultats. Seul Ichigo regardait le plafond, son attention visiblement distraite. Ishida tourna la tête pour le voir jouer rêveusement avec sa cigarette et soupira. Le jeune homme avait tout fini extrêmement en avance, cette semaine. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait rien dire. Mais, d'ordinaire, Ichigo était du genre bosseur. Il se promit de lui en parler tout à l'heure. Ichigo regarda en coin son ami retourner à sa copie. Il savait qu'une discussion entre eux allait avoir lieu. Il sursauta quand un petit papier roula sur son bureau. Il le prit discrètement pour le lire. Il reconnut l'écriture calligraphiée de Rukia. Elle lui ordonnait de retourner à son partiel. Cela le fit presque rire. Cependant, étaient-ils encore amis ? Rukia avait été carrément froide quand il lui avait annoncé pour Tsukishima et lui. Il s'y était attendu mais ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Le jeune homme boucha son stylo et se leva pour rendre sa copie. Si sa vie partait en live, il était bien le seul responsable et il n'avait plus qu'à assumer. Dans la cour intérieure, il s'alluma enfin sa cigarette. Que faire maintenant ? Continuer avec Tsukishima, c'était évident. Ils avaient encore couché ensemble, la veille. Mais cette fois-ci avait été différente. Apaisante, quelque part. Et puis Ginjo s'était écarté. Bien trop facilement, il fallait l'admettre. Il s'était fait avoir la dernière fois qu'il avait accepté ses conditions docilement. Parce que Ginjo était tout sauf docile. Devait-il alors lui parler ? Il en avait marre, de retourner le voir pour régler la situation. Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment bien choisi la bonne personne pour tomber amoureux. Il ne savait pas non plus si Tsukishima était LA bonne idée. Bien que doux et gentil avec lui, il avait un passé assez troublé… Ginjo avait été son ex puis ce-dernier lui avait piqué sa copine juste pour le fun. Comment être sûr que tout était réglé entre Tsukishima et Ginjo ? C'est dans ces moments-là que sa mère lui manquait, elle avait cette sensibilité féminine pour ce genre de choses dont il avait besoin actuellement. Il leva la tête pour regarder les nuages, pensif. Peut-être devait-il voir ça avec ses sœurs ? C'était bizarre de parler de ça avec elles mais, là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il aurait pu voir ça avec Sosuke mais il ne voulait plus le harceler avec ses problèmes de couple et, en plus, il se rendait enfin compte que c'était franchement déplacé. Ichigo écrasa sa cigarette. De toute manière, il devait aller voir ses sœurs alors autant rentabiliser la visite.

_ Tu vas où ?

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Ishida.

_ Voir mes sœurs.

_ Pour ?

_ J'emménage chez elles quelques temps… avoua Ichigo.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Je pensais continuer mes études ailleurs…

_ Ah, je comprends maintenant. Tu arrêtes ?

Ichigo hocha la tête. Encore un autre de ses problèmes. Il avait réalisé que la psycho et compagnie n'était pas pour lui ou, tout de moins, qu'il ne se voyait pas continuer là-dedans. Ishida était le premier de ses amis à qui il en parlait. C'était pourtant un sujet important mais tout le reste le lui avait fait presque oublier… Et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'y penser. Ishida eut un sourire.

_ Tu n'as qu'à faire mannequin, tiens, ça demande peu de réflexion.

_ Franchement, TG.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Rukia ? Ça m'avait l'air tendu quand vous êtes rentrés…

_ Je sens qu'on va se poser prendre un café… rétorqua Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Ishida sur ses talons.

_ Pas trop longtemps, se souvint-il en s'asseyant à une table en terrasse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Riruka après.

Ichigo le regarda sans relever. Il espérait que les choses avançaient entre les deux. C'était en tout cas bien parti, s'ils se voyaient autant… Il soupira. Il y avait au moins quelque chose pour qui les choses étaient simples.

_ Bon… commença Ichigo, gardant les yeux baissés sur son café qu'il touillait inlassablement. Il se trouve que Ginjo a passé 99% de son temps à me tromper, j'ai essayé de faire avec. Ne dis rien, c'est n'importe quoi, je sais. Mais je tombais vraiment amoureux et je voulais que ça marche, au final il n'a fait que me décevoir. À côté, il y avait Tsukishima qui était vraiment gentil avec moi et qui m'avait prévenu pour Ginjo. Au fur et à mesure, je me suis attaché à lui, il me rassurait, c'était apaisant d'être avec lui et puis, il est terriblement attirant… Je l'ai embrassé une fois, quand j'étais malade, parce qu'il était là quand Ginjo ne l'était pas. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai vraiment merdé parce que j'ai commencé à avoir des vues sur lui, sérieusement. Après, bon, tu étais là le soir où je l'ai allumé. Le fait que j'ai été bourré quand je l'ai fait n'excuse rien, je veux dire, il sortait avec Rukia, je suis son meilleur ami… À ma décharge, je peux dire que le fait que Ginjo s'en foutait de moi et que Tsukishima non m'a fait oublier de réfléchir. Je voulais juste savoir si, ce que Ginjo ne me donnait pas, je l'obtiendrai dans ses bras à lui. Tu t'en doutes, ce soir-là, on a couché ensemble. C'était génial et ça m'a troublé encore plus. Et puis là, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, au lycée. Ça m'a fait un choc mais ça m'a aussi remis les idées en place. Je pense maintenant que Ginjo éprouve encore quelque chose de fort pour Tsukishima et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas être sérieux avec moi… À l'inverse, Tsukishima semble être prêt pour sortir avec moi… Donc, voilà.

_ Tu as dit tout ça à Rukia ?

_ Grosso modo.

_ Tu m'étonnes qu'elle t'en veuille. Elle sortait avec Tsukishima et toi, alors que tu es casé, tu débarques de nulle part et lui prend son mec en traître.

_ Je sais, je suis stupide. J'aurai dû tout arrêter dès le départ avec Ginjo.

_ Tu sais qu'il te trompe depuis quand ?

_ La St-Valentin.

_ Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant que ça dégénère.

_ Je sais mais je ne voulais pas refaire la même chose qu'avec Sosuke.

_ Aizen ne t'aurait jamais trompé, fit remarquer Ishida.

Ichigo ne put qu'être d'accord là-dessus. Maintenant, il sentait le regard pesant de son ami sur lui, attendant sa sentence nerveusement. Ishida finit par soupirer en posant sa propre tasse.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en colère contre toi parce que tu sors avec Tsukishima mais justement parce que tu ne lui as pas dit avant tout ce qu'il se passait. Tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi.

_ C'était franchement indélicat…

_ Oui, mais, toi et la délicatesse, ça fait deux. Inutile de nous préserver, on est majeurs et vaccinés.

Ichigo se tordit doucement les doigts, honteux, pour le coup.

_ Je vais parler à Rukia ?

_ Je pense.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent encore quelques minutes avant de sourire. Le rouquin eut même un petit rire. Il avait vraiment écarté les mauvaises personnes et, au final, il avait blessé tout le monde. Ceci dit, il était quand même chanceux, d'encore les avoir. Enfin, presque. Il inspira doucement avant d'envoyer un texto à Rukia pour qu'elle les rejoigne. La jeune fille arriva quelques minutes après, s'assit, et regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux, attendant. Le rouquin déglutit.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Pour ?

_ Pour tout, je suis franchement désolé…

_ Okay.

Rukia se leva pour aller se commander à boire. Ichigo regarda Ishida qui haussa les épaules. Peut-être allait-elle prendre un couteau pour le tuer… Le jeune homme espérait que non, espérant qu'elle allait juste commander un thé pour lui verser dessus. Rukia soupira en revenant.

_ Oh, Ichigo, arrête. Je te pardonne ! Je comptais te faire mariner un peu plus mais, bon… Je suis trop gentille.

_ Oui, confirmèrent les deux amis.

_ Faut pas non plus exagérer.

_ Sérieusement, Rukia, tu me pardonnes ? Je veux dire, je t'ai menti, je t'ai piqué ton copain…

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Euh… Ginjo ?

_ Non, Tsukishima.

_ En quelque sorte oui…

_ Il n'y a pas de problèmes, alors. Et puis, tu ne me l'as pas piqué, Ichigo. Tsukishima et moi ne ressentions rien l'un pour l'autre, on est juste sortis ensemble parce qu'on s'entendait bien. Et on s'entend toujours bien. C'est même peut-être mieux comme ça, d'ailleurs. Je trouvais ça un peu injuste de coucher sans aimer l'autre plus que ça…

_ Bah, c'est du sexe pour du sexe… J'ai fait pire, souviens-toi.

_ Mes meilleurs amis sont des vrais débauchés, constata Ishida.

_ Regarde-moi ça, c'est de la jalousie.

_ Parce que nous on a une vie sexuelle et pas lui…

Les trois continuèrent à se taquiner encore quelques temps puis se séparèrent. Chez lui, Ichigo resta un moment à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il fasse avancer les choses maintenant, il n'allait pas attendre que Tsukishima lui file entre les doigts. Il en avait marre d'être prudent.

o0o0o

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, appréciant le baiser langoureux de Tsukishima. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois, maintenant, et tout semblait se passer pour le mieux. Lui n'avait plus revu Ginjo mais il avait des ses nouvelles par Tsukishima, de temps en temps. Il finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de son aîné.

_ Shukuro, tu sais que j'ai encore des cartons à déballer. Ça fait un mois qu'on vit ensemble et je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de finir.

_ Dois-je m'excuser parce que, visiblement, tout ce que je fais te distrais de ta tâche céleste ?

_ Va te faire voir, maugréa Ichigo, bien que totalement d'accord.

Tsukishima l'embrassa dans le cou avant de l'aider à ranger ses dernières affaires.

_ Tu as trouvé un job ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé d'arrêter ses études, ayant constaté que cela ne lui convenait et puis, il fallait l'admettre, il avait suivi ses amis plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant, il était livré à lui-même et se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait rien qui lui plaisait vraiment. Il envisageait de devenir éventuellement professionnel dans l'art de l'épée et peut-être l'enseigner plus tard ? L'un comme l'autre, il ne voulait plus tellement faire encore des études, il préférait travailler tout de suite. C'était faisable, sa mère l'avait fait avant lui. À une autre époque, certes. Le jeune homme s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Il aimait l'appartement de Tsukishima. Au départ, il avait pensé que Ginjo le poursuivrait même ici, parmi des souvenirs, des photos, n'importe quoi… Et en fait, non. Son petit-ami était du genre maniaque - comme ça, ils étaient deux - et avait tout rangé et classé. Il ne gardait que très peu de choses visibles, comme ses cours, quelques livres et, cela avait fait rire Ichigo, une pile incroyable de marques-pages, comme s'il avait peur d'en manquer. Au moins, cela tenait moins de place que le nombre incroyable de t-shirt que lui avait. Aussi, il y avait le fait que Tsukishima était très différent de Ginjo, plus doux, plus attentionné. Peut-être moins passionné. Il secoua la tête, il n'allait pas passer son temps à comparer ses ex à Tsukishima, tous étaient différents.

_ J'avais pensé demander un travail auprès de Sosuke, pour commencer. Il me l'avait déjà proposé quand je lui avais parlé de mes doutes sur la suite de mes études, et blah blah blah… Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il s'en rappelle.

_ S'il te l'a proposé, je le vois mal l'oublier, fit remarquer Tsukishima en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Ichigo hocha la tête avant de décider qu'ils avaient assez parlé pour aujourd'hui et l'allongea sur le lit. Tsukishima le laissait assez souvent prendre le dessus ce qu'Ichigo trouvait agréable. Son aîné, ceci dit, devenait extrêmement doué et il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour qu'Ichigo atteigne son orgasme, voire plusieurs. Le jeune homme retint presque son souffle en le déshabillant. Il s'émerveillait toujours autant devant le corps si parfait de Tsukishima. Il retira fébrilement son t-shirt puis vint capturer sensuellement les lèvres de son petit-ami. Les mains qu'il sentait glisser dans ses cheveux le troublait, il voulait juste qu'il ne cesse jamais de le caresser. Le jeune homme descendit ses baisers dans son cou puis le long de son torse, tenant avec douceur le corps qui se cambrait sous le sien, en réaction à ses baisers. Arrivant plus bas, il hésita, puis lécha son sexe. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il leva les yeux vers Tsukishima.

_ Si c'est moi qui entre en toi, tu ne serais pas celui qui doit, tu sais, _lubrifier_ ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire et se redressa pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

_ Très bien, môssieur.

Ichigo ne tenta même pas de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir quand Tsukishima prit son sexe et le suça énergiquement. Il s'agrippa aux draps en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Pour ce qui était de tailler une pipe, pour dire les choses avec élégance, Tsukishima obtenait définitivement la palme. Il savait exactement quand enrouler sa langue, quand malaxer ses testicules, quand faire frotter ses dents contre la peau… Bref, comment sucer quoi. Ichigo n'avait pas cru ça possible, il avait été, après tout, hyper hétéro, mis à part pour Ginjo puis lui. Certaines choses seraient donc innées, un don du ciel.

_ Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Ichigo, étouffant un cri de plaisir.

Voilà, si peu et déjà si proche de l'orgasme. Mais comment faisait-il ? Était-il parfait ? Dans ce cas, il était bien heureux de ne l'avoir que pour lui. Le souffle coupé, il éjacula enfin après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité de plaisir. Le jeune homme tenta de respirer correctement à nouveau avant de regarder Tsukishima avec un air de défi.

_ Ça devrait être interdit, tu sais, d'être comme toi.

_ Je suis censé m'excuser ou écarter les jambes ?

Ichigo balbutia une réponse, rouge, abandonna et reprit sa place au-dessus de son petit-ami.

_ C'est fâcheux, je crois que je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de le pénétrer.

Tsukishima ferma doucement les yeux, gémissant. Il glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo qui lui fit alors l'amour avec douceur pour commencer. Il aimait voir le plaisir envahir peu à peu le visage de Tsukishima et savoir que s'il avait une aussi belle expression, c'était grâce à lui… Il osait à peine respirer, ne voulant entendre que ses gémissements, ses soupirs, le bruit de sa peau claquant contre la sienne. Il entra plus profondément et l'embrassa, envahissant presque sa bouche avec sa langue. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être possessif avant Tsukishima. Prenant d'une main la tête du lit, il s'autorisa à aller enfin plus vite et plus fort. L'expression qu'il voulait tant voir apparut alors en-dessous de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire amoureusement. Mais, bientôt, lui aussi soupira de plaisir, en écho avec Tsukishima et ils vinrent en chœur. Le jeune homme se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule et porta à la bouche du rouquin le sperme qu'il venait d'éjaculer sur son torse. Ichigo rougit mais lécha malgré tout ses doigts goulument, préférant après utiliser sa langue dans sa bouche. Tsukishima lui caressa rêveusement la joue quand ils se séparèrent.

_ J'aimerai continuer toute la nuit, mais…

_ Tu as cours tôt, je sais. Et je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer toute la nuit, pour être honnête.

_ Fillette, railla gentiment Tsukishima.

Ichigo voulu rétorquer mais abandonna face au regard empli de tendresse de son petit-ami. Il le prit dans ses bras et le laissa s'endormir. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux sans penser à rien de particulier. Il était heureux, apaisé, avec Tsukishima. Mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose en lui le faisait douter. Pas de lui, il avait en lui une confiance aveugle parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait le croire. Seulement, il y avait juste ce petit quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'être absolument heureux. Tsukishima ne répondait jamais quand il disait qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait croire qu'il finirait par lui dire enfin, bientôt. Il voulait entendre ces mots. Plus que ça, il le fallait.

* * *

><p><em>Nous voilà arrivés au moment où l'auteur fait pitoyablement la manche pour des reviews : monsieur, madame, s'il-vous-plaît, pour votre bon coeur, un pitite review... (insert ugly crying here)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou ! Voilà (enfin), le dernier chapitre de A Boy Like Him ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est un peu long parce que je n'aborde pas que les couples avec Ichigo dedans... :) Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt, ma prochaine fic arrivera d'ici peu (sur d gray-man, pour changer^^)_

* * *

><p>A Boy Like Him<p>

- 11 -

Rukia leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait jamais menti sur le fait qu'elle soit une fois tombée amoureuse de lui. Ichigo était du genre parfait, c'était dur de ne rien ressentir pour lui. Puis, son amour pour lui était devenu davantage maternel. D'ailleurs, tout le monde autour du jeune homme semblait s'être donné pour mission de le protéger. Même Ishida. Elle tourna la tête. Ishida était avec Riruka, en train d'acheter une glace. C'était l'été et il faisait plutôt chaud. La jeune fille soupira devant la distance réglementaire entre les deux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour sortir ensemble ?

Ichigo, pratiquement allongé sur les marches, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et fumant sa cigarette avec nonchalance, recracha sa fumée en faisant des ronds.

_ Un coup de pouce, finit-il par dire. Et toi ? Je pensais que tu te remettrais avec Tsukishima.

_ Je ne ramasse pas tes restes, Ichigo, rétorqua Rukia en lui donnant un léger coup dans le genou.

Un peu avant l'été, Ichigo et Tsukishima avaient rompu. En plutôt bons termes et ils étaient par ailleurs restés amis. Depuis, le rouquin profitait allégrement de son célibat. Quand elle le voyait avec un homme, ce n'était jamais le même. Pour une fois, Rukia ne désapprouvait pas qu'il soit comme ça. Si la dernière fois c'était parce qu'il recherchait désespérément Sosuke dans chacune de ses conquêtes, cette fois, c'était pour s'amuser. Alors qu'elle. La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son ex. Si encore ils avaient rompus, mais non, il avait eu la bonne idée de mourir, laissant leur relation inachevée. Ichigo descendit d'une marche pour être à son niveau.

_ Tu sais, si j'aimais les filles, je sortirai avec toi.

_ Ce n'est pas dit que j'accepterai, fit remarquer Rukia.

_ Tu as quand même couché avec Tsukishima. Je te connais, tu ne couches pas avec n'importe qui.

_ Il vaut mieux pour une fille, je risque plus que le SIDA…

_ Pas faux. Mais pense au beau Tsukishima.

_ Je vais t'émasculer, Ichigo.

Le jeune homme fit la moue mais se tut, reportant son attention sur le couple qui n'en était pas un plus bas.

_ Tu as des nouvelles de Ginjo ?

Avec ses lunettes, Rukia ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais elle sentait que son ami était plus tendu.

_ Il paraît qu'il s'amuse bien, là-bas.

_ Les États-Unis, hein ?

Ichigo hocha la tête, se relaxant un peu. Il n'aimait pas qu'on ramène Ginjo sur le tapis. Comment était-il supposer l'oublier tout à fait si tout le monde lui rappelait ce qu'il devait oublier toutes les deux secondes ?

_ Dis à Riruka de le draguer ouvertement.

_ Et puis quoi encore ?

_ Uryu, aussi intelligent soit-il, est extrêmement long à la détente pour ce genre de choses. Il faut bien l'aider.

Rukia se mordilla la lèvre.

_ Ce soir, on va boire un verre et on les aidera.

_ Marché conclu, sourit Ichigo en lui serrant la main. Et pour savoir, tu aurais couché avec moi ?

_ Ichigo, tu es le type de mec pour qui on serait prêt à balancer ses principes.

_ Donc, oui. Je suis si baisable que ça ?

Il ne fit rien pour éviter le coup qui lui arriva sur le coin du nez mais s'enfuit en bas des marches en riant doucement. Il haussa innocemment les épaules quand Ishida lui demanda du regard ce qu'il s'était passé encore entre eux. Certes, Ichigo et Rukia se chamaillaient tout le temps, mais il était difficile de savoir pourquoi, l'objet de leurs disputes pouvait changer d'une minute à l'autre. Rukia finit par le rejoindre et ils réfléchirent à comment les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les faire boire serait trop facile et, surtout, Ishida comprendrait tout de suite. Il fallait trouver autre chose… À court d'idées, le rouquin décida d'appeler son colocataire, expert en manipulation des autres.

_ Tsu-ki-shi-ma-senpaaaai, brailla-t-il. J'aurai besoin de tes extraordinaires talents.

_ Lesquels, il y en a tellement, rétorqua ce-dernier d'une voix amusée.

_ Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de talents, répondit Ichigo d'une voix plus douce qui fit que Rukia haussa un sourcil. Ahem, on aurait besoin de ton aide… Je ne peux pas approfondir parce qu'Uryu et Riruka reviennent, mais je pense que c'est suffisant pour que tu comprennes.

_ J'ai compris, je vais voir ce à quoi je peux penser et je te rappelle. Sauf si tu repasses ici.

_ Tu verras bien. Merci !

Rukia le regarda longuement mais garda ses remarques pour elle. Elle savait qu'Ichigo et Tsukishima avaient parfois des écarts dans leur amitié. Elle le savait par Tsukishima et non son ami, elle supposait donc qu'il était loin d'être fier de ces moments de faiblesse qu'il avait avec son ex. Et, pour être honnête, elle se disait que, tant qu'à faire, ils auraient pu se remettre ensemble. Seulement voilà, Tsukishima lui-même avait dit qu'Ichigo avait eu raison de le larguer et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau une relation sérieuse avec lui. Ichigo, de son côté, avait rompu parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes. Rukia avait espéré plus de détails mais il restait intransigeant là-dessus, même bourré ! Alors, que Tsukishima… Oh, elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait lui faire boire pour que sa langue se délie… Ce soir allait être le grand soir, le soir des révélations. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle adorait Ichigo, vraiment, de tout son cœur, mais, pour ça, elle le trouvait chiant. Quand il ne voulait rien dire, alors qu'il devrait parce que visiblement, c'était sur quelque chose d'important s'il en était au point d'accumuler les plans culs alors que ce n'était pas son genre à l'origine, et bien, c'était tout simplement impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez. Heureusement, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner sur un simple non ; s'il ne lui parlait pas, elle s'arrangerait pour trouver la vérité ailleurs. Son regard saphir tomba sur Ishida et Riruka qui flirtaient sans même s'en rendre compte. Incroyable. Quand il s'agissait des autres, Ishida comprenait vite mais là… Il était pire qu'Ichigo et elle n'avait jamais pensé cela possible. La jeune femme soupira. Bon, il fallait garder Tsukishima sobre le temps qu'il règle ça. Elle rentra chez elle pensive. Comment devait-elle s'habiller pour ce soir ? Elle avait envie d'utiliser l'été comme prétexte pour ne pas porter grand chose. Et puis, elle l'avouait, Tsukishima lui plaisait alors, le draguer un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle y voyait là de nombreux avantages : il serait sous son charme donc naturellement confiant donc, elle pourrait le faire boire aisément et si jamais l'alcool ne lui retournait pas suffisamment le cerveau, son décolleté et ses longues et fines jambes le feraient tandis qu'Ichigo croirait naïvement qu'ils se remettaient ensemble. Une simple robe en coton assez légère noire, des escarpins et elle était prête. Voyant sa tenue, son frère, alarmé, insista pour l'emmener en voiture. Au moins, il la laissait sortir. Par la vitre, elle vit qu'Ichigo et Tsukishima étaient déjà là, ce qui rassura son frère. Elle les rejoignit et fit comme si elle ne vit pas son ex déglutir en la voyant.

_ Où sont nos tourtereaux ?

_ Ils arrivent. Tsukishima a eu une idée merveilleuse ! On va retrouver des amis dans ce bar et jouer à action ou vérité une fois qu'on sera tous bien fait !

_ Tu trouves que c'est une idée merveilleuse ?

_ À partir du moment où tu sais quelles questions poser… Les autres sont dans la confidence, comme ça, on ne croira pas que c'est un piège.

_ Tsukishima, tu es un monstre.

Le brun lui adressa un immense sourire avant de saluer Riruka qui arrivait au loin, Ishida sur ses talons.

_ Salut encore une fois, Rukia, Ichigo… Et salut à toi, l'Ex !

Rukia et Ichigo se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Le pauvre Tsukishima, effectivement, entre eux deux… Ishida esquissa un sourire presque tendre puis entra dans le bar. Rukia était heureuse, au fond, elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution en utilisant l'idée de Tsukishima… Ils rejoignirent des amis de la fac qui furent plus qu'heureux de revoir Ichigo qui, les cheveux un peu plus longs depuis qu'il avait arrêté, était encore plus séduisant qu'avant. La tournée ayant été déjà commandée, à peine assis, ils commencèrent à boire. L'alcool monta rapidement à la tête de la plupart d'entre eux. Ichigo proposa alors de faire un jeu et tous acceptèrent avec joie.

_ Voyons voir… Rukia ! Action ou vérité ?

_ … Vérité, finit par dire la jeune fille, se disant que c'était plus sûr.

_ Essayons d'être romantique pour commencer… Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête pensivement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Kaien. Maintenant, elle se surprenait à se demander si elle n'avait pas eu des sentiments pour d'autres, à part son béguin pour Ichigo, et foudroya son ami du regard : cela était forcément son but dès le départ. Mais elle n'était pas supposée se venger, tout du moins, pas ce soir et elle interrogea quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut une fille de troisième année qui posa une question à Ishida. Elle eut un sourire espiègle quand il choisit action.

_ Embrasse ta voisine !

Ishida écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il avait une impression de déjà vu. Il se tourna vers Ichigo qui haussa un sourcil.

_ Je ne suis pas ta voisine. Regarde de l'autre côté…

Le jeune homme soupira et se tourna vers Riruka. Bon, puisqu'il le fallait… Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement puis, l'alcool faisant son effet, il l'embrassa plus franchement, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se sépara enfin d'elle, haletant légèrement et un peu troublé. Il se recomposa à peu près, regardant fixement son verre, murmurant un « voilà » gêné. Le jeu reprit puis Rukia finit par reprendre la main.

_ Vérité ? Hum, alors, Riruka, dis nous, es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un en ce moment ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves la regarda fixement, ne sachant que répondre puis, évitant soigneusement Ishida du regard, elle marmonna : oui. Les autres en furent tout excités et la harcelèrent de questions sur qui était l'heureux élu. Même Ishida tourna la tête vers elle avec un air intéressé.

_ Allez, finit-il par dire. J'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

_ Y a une raison si je n'en t'ai jamais parlé…! Ça aurait tout changé…

Ishida haussa un sourcil qui exaspéra la jeune femme qui cracha le morceau.

_ C'est toi, baka ! avoua-t-elle, le visage rouge pivoine.

Tsukishima, Ichigo et Rukia trinquèrent en souriant, les deux se rendant alors compte qu'ils avaient été piégés. Toutefois, se mettre en colère contre leurs amis n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Visiblement les deux avaient des choses à se dire… Ichigo se tourna vers Rukia.

_ Et toi, tu as la réponse à cette question ?

_ Peut-être… soupira la jeune femme, regardant Tsukishima en coin.

_ Alors vas-y, ose… Tu ne t'es pas engagée dans une relation depuis Kaien. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu.

_ Oui, mais…

_ C'est bon.

Rukia le regarda longuement. Peut-être avait-il raison… Soupirant, elle invita Tsukishima à danser. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Au départ, elle avait juste voulu lui tirer les vers du nez à propos d'Ichigo mais, en la poussant dans ses bras, ce dernier avait plus ou moins répondu : il ne souhaitait vraiment pas se remettre avec Tsukishima… Son partenaire releva une de ses mèches de cheveux.

_ À quoi penses-tu, Rukia ?

_ Je ne sais pas… À nous, à Ichigo et toi…

_ Il n'y a plus d'Ichigo et moi. On est juste amis et je pense que je le réconforte de temps en temps.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que quelqu'un lui manque, qu'il l'admette ou non.

_ Ginjo… soupira Rukia. Ce type… c'est ton ami, non ? Explique-moi ce qu'il a bien pu faire à Ichigo pour s'ancrer à ce point en lui.

_ Il ne peut pas l'oublier, il l'a aimé, vraiment. Il a essayé de passer à autre chose mais Kugo lui donnait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait lui apporter.

_ Quoi, de la peine ? De la douleur et de la tristesse ?

_ Ne sois pas si méchante. Personne n'est parfait.

Rukia soupira. Certes. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tsukishima qui la caressait doucement dans le dos. Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'eux. Mais, que dire ? Elle allait essayer, encore une fois. Elle se sentait déjà à l'aise avec lui et ils pouvaient parler de tout. Son regard dériva vers Riruka et Ishida qui s'embrassaient vraiment, cette fois, pas pour un jeu stupide. Elle eut un petit sourire. Leur histoire à eux avait mis du temps à démarrer mais, au moins, elle sentait que ça durerait. Ils faisaient un couple particulier, certes, ce qui faisait d'un autre côté qu'ils ne se lassaient jamais l'un de l'autre et se surprenaient toujours. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant la même chose à son meilleur ami. Ichigo regarda les couples danser pensivement avant de poser son verre. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une énième relation d'un soir. Le rouquin décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, sa mission de Cupidon était terminée. Et puis, il était tard, et quelque chose lui disait que, ce soir, Tsukishima allait ramener une fille à la maison… De plus, Sosuke n'allait pas rester éveillé longtemps. D'ailleurs, quand il sonna, son ex était en pyjama, sûrement prêt pour aller se coucher. Ichigo soupira.

_ Désolé de débarquer sans prévenir mais, tu peux m'héberger ce soir ?

_ Oui, oui, accepta Sosuke en s'écartant pour le laisser rentrer. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ?

Ichigo s'assit dans le fauteuil en le regardant longuement.

_ Tout va bien, vraiment. Ce soir, Riruka et Ishida se sont enfin mis ensemble… Ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps que c'était exaspérant… Ah, et je pense que Rukia a enfin décidé de s'investir dans une relation avec Tsukishima, peut-être que ça marchera cette fois.

Sosuke hocha la tête en posant une tasse de thé encore chaud devant le rouquin. Le jeune homme effleura la tasse.

_ Tu n'allais pas te coucher ? Tu viens à peine de faire du thé, je me trompe ?

_ C'est vrai, j'ai du travail à faire encore.

_ Oh, je devrais te laisser alors…

Sosuke haussa les épaules en prenant place sur le canapé.

_ Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as l'air si triste alors que tout va bien.

_ Je pensais l'avoir caché… Enfin, je ne suis pas triste, juste un peu… mélancolique je pense.

Un silence passa durant lequel Ichigo réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fit tourner sa tasse entre ses mains.

_ Je crois que je l'aime encore.

Sosuke soupira, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était évident. Ichigo voulu protester puis, se rendant compte que ça aurait été ridicule, soupira à son tour.

_ Ce soir, on a demandé à Riruka si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un en ce moment. Elle a dit oui, puis Rukia s'est dit que peut-être elle aussi et alors… j'ai réalisé que c'était mon cas aussi. Tous les trois, nous sommes amoureux de quelqu'un depuis un bout de temps mais avons choisi de le garder pour nous. C'est assez stupide.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi, de tes sentiments pour Ginjo.

_ Faire avec. Et essayer de faire quelque chose de ma vie au lieu de tourner en rond. Il est parti de toute manière.

_ Tu veux partir aussi ?

_ Comment ça…

_ Recommencer à zéro ailleurs ?

_ Je ne sais pas… je suppose que oui ? Mais où ?

_ Je pars. Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux.

Ichigo tenta de digérer la première partie de la phrase. Sosuke partait ? Ginjo l'avait quitté et il avait préféré laisser partir Tsukishima… Mais Sosuke, il ne pouvait pas.

_ J'ai encore besoin de toi, avoua le jeune homme.

_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te propose de venir avec moi. On m'a offert un poste à Philadelphie et j'ai accepté.

_ Pourquoi…

_ Je ne considère pas la routine comme une bonne chose, loin de là. Profites-en, ça te ferait du bien.

_ Oui.

Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à la question. Ses amis, ils pouvaient leur parler via Skype, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais il avait besoin de parler avec Sosuke, de s'asseoir dans son salon, peu importe l'endroit, de boire son thé qui le réconfortait tellement. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents et Sosuke était devenu comme un père pour lui. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi… Et il savait que ses sœurs le prendraient bien.

_ On part quand ?

_ Dans une semaine.

0o0o0

Cela faisait déjà trois mois. Ichigo se sentait prêt à voler de ses propres ailes. Il était parfaitement bilingue, sûrement grâce à son extraordinaire capacité à tout apprendre extrêmement vite. Tsukishima lui avait donné l'adresse d'un ami sur place et le rouquin avait finalement décidé d'y aller. Il aimait vivre avec Sosuke mais il ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau. Tsukishima l'avait prévenu que son ami n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'un coloc mais qu'il pouvait toujours commencer par là. Après tout, le bouche à oreille chez les étudiants était souvent le meilleur moyen de dénicher job ou appart, peu importait le pays. Ceci dit, il ne cherchait qu'un appart. L'entretien avec le directeur d'un journal s'était bien passé et il était pratiquement certain d'être engagé, l'homme lui-même l'avait certifié. Ichigo froissa légèrement le papier sur lequel il avait marqué l'adresse. Il était nerveux. Les amis de Tsukishima étaient… oh, sympas mais tous… spéciaux. Enfin, il pouvait parler. Le jeune homme sortit du métro et regarda autour de lui. Il était déjà venu dans ce quartier, il avait travaillé quelques temps dans le Subway non loin de là. Il trouva enfin l'immeuble qu'il cherchait et monta les étages. Il savait que c'était au quatrième mais il ne savait quelle porte. Soupirant, il sonna à la première. Il entendit un peu de bruit puis quelqu'un venir. Sur le moment, Ichigo eut envie de rire et pleurer en même temps. Il avait eu raison d'être nerveux et il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas douté de qui était l'ami vivant actuellement aux États-Unis de Tsukishima. Il n'y en avait qu'un. Ginjo s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

_ Puisque tu es là, rentre. Tu engueuleras Shukuro plus tard.

_ Je vais faire ça comme ça…

Ichigo entra dans l'appartement de Ginjo, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il était vraiment stupide. Il essayait de regarder autour de lui mais c'était comme s'il ne voyait rien.

_ Tu veux boire quoi ?

_ Quelque chose de fort, si tu as…

Ginjo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Tu es à ce point en colère contre Shu ?

Ichigo roula les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix et l'effet était le même. Lui qui avait voulu l'oublier au fur et à mesure, tout lui revenait de A à Z… Tsukishima allait en entendre parler. Et Rukia aussi, elle était aussi sûrement dans le coup.

_ Je suis trop naïf.

_ C'est une part de ton charme. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Ichigo prit le verre que Ginjo lui tendait, évitant même de le frôler et lui expliqua la situation.

_ J'ai travaillé presque un mois juste à côté de chez toi, réalisa Ichigo. C'est dingue qu'on ne se soit jamais vus…

_ Je t'ai vu.

Ichigo fixa son verre, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ginjo s'assit sur le rebord à côté de lui, le forçant à lever les yeux. Le rouquin remarqua que ses cheveux étaient plus courts, lui donnant un air plus viril et il n'avait pas pensé cela possible.

_ Je t'ai vu, reprit Ginjo, tous les jours, à vrai dire. La première fois, je n'y ai pas cru, tu as tellement changé. Tu es un peu plus grand, tes cheveux sont plus longs…

_ Bref, je suis plus beau quoi, plaisanta Ichigo.

_ Oui, pour faire court, admit Ginjo.

Ichigo sourit tout en trempant ses lèvres dans son whisky. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne confirme pas, pour le coup. Chaque seconde passée ici ne faisait que rendre sa plaie dans son cœur plus sanglante. Le jeune homme posa son verre.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton accueil et désolé, je parlerai avec Tsukishima…

_ Tu peux si tu veux, venir ici.

_ Non, rétorqua Ichigo plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en se levant. J'y vais.

Ginjo le laissa partir puis le rattrapa finalement à la porte. Ichigo fut si surpris qu'il croisa son regard pour la première fois et manqua de s'assommer contre la porte en reculant.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rompu avec Shukuro ?

_ Je… Nous n'étions pas amoureux, pas vraiment. Et il n'était pas prêt. Aussi, je pense qu'il avait des sentiments pour Rukia, vu comme il prenait soin d'elle et de ses sentiments alors c'était pour le mieux…

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé l'accord sur lequel vous êtes tombés quand vous avez rompu mais la raison pour laquelle tu as rompu.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, Ginjo.

_ Je veux juste comprendre ! Il était parfait pour toi, attentionné, compréhensif, drôle, gentil, équilibré… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à comprendre, Ginjo ? La situation ou moi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour essayer de savoir comment je fonctionne ?

_ Très bien, alors explique-moi pourquoi Tsukishima t'a mené jusqu'à moi ? C'était bien pour qu'on parle, non ? Pour qu'on éclaircisse notre passé commun. Il veut sûrement qu'on puisse devenir amis sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il donné mon adresse ?

_ Tu es vraiment stupide parfois ! explosa Ichigo. Il ne m'a pas donné ton adresse pour qu'on devienne _Best Friends Forever _! Il m'a donné ton adresse parce que je suis encore et irrémédiablement et pitoyablement amoureux de toi et il veut qu'on se remette ensemble ! Voilà ! J'ai rompu avec Tsukishima parce que je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime et qu'il ne me donnait pas ce quelque chose que tu me donnais et qui me faisait sentir aimé, peu importe ce que tu me faisais subir !

Ginjo regarda Ichigo avec une expression troublée sur le visage qui exaspéra le rouquin. Forcément, Ginjo était toujours aussi hermétique qu'avant aux sentiments. Ichigo inspira doucement.

_ Dis quelque chose… Juste… Libère-moi, laisse-moi partir…

_ J'ai fait cette erreur une fois déjà, murmura Ginjo, je ne compte pas la refaire.

Quand les lèvres de Ginjo se pressèrent contre les siennes, Ichigo crut vraiment que son cœur allait exploser. Ces mots et ce baiser venaient d'avoir raison de toutes ses résistances pour de bon. Ses mains se glissèrent malgré lui le long du torse de Ginjo et s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux. Il sentit qu'il le soulevait et Ichigo se demanda si leur première fois après presque un an loin l'un de l'autre allait se faire contre la porte. Ginjo dû penser la même chose parce qu'il l'emmena dans la cuisine et l'assit sur le bar. Ichigo le laissa enlever son t-shirt avant de reprendre le baiser. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point le contact du corps de Ginjo contre le sien lui avait manqué. Ginjo enleva son propre t-shirt et le prit par la main. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à penser clairement alors il ne fit que le suivre dans la chambre. La pièce était vaste et il ne remarquait que maintenant que tout l'appartement était en brique rouge. Il laissa son pantalon sur une chaise de bureau et se mit à califourchon sur Ginjo une fois dans le lit. Ce-dernier le retourna et lui enleva son boxer, posant sur son corps nu un regard remplit de désir. Ichigo rougit, bien qu'il se doutait que son regard à lui ne devait pas être si différent…

_ Attends, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble à nouveau ?

_ Oui, répondit simplement Ginjo en lui écartant les jambes. Et là on rattrape le temps perdu.

Ichigo éclata de rire avant de reprendre le dessus. Il le voulait en lui mais à sa manière. Il avait grandi, sur le plan sexuel, et il savait ce qu'il voulait et comment l'avoir. Il ouvrit un tiroir et découvrit le lubrifiant toujours à la même place, ce qui le fit sourire.

_ Y a-t-il besoin d'un préservatif ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas eu de rapports depuis… toi.

Ichigo fut surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Au fond, il était flatté. Il n'avait pas été aussi sage, lui. Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés ! Il se pencha pour prendre le sexe déjà en érection de Ginjo en bouche et poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, savourant chaque minute de l'instant intime qu'ils partageaient après si longtemps. Ichigo lui donna la bouteille de lubrifiant en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Avec un sourire, Ginjo se redressa et entra en Ichigo deux doigts huileux. Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de plaisir puis l'embrassa. Les mouvements de son amant était longs, sensuels, presque suffisants pour le faire venir. Pas encore. C'est ce qu'il dû se dire quand il toucha sa prostate.

_ Je continue ? demanda Ginjo sur un ton innocent.

Ichigo lui tira la langue en toute réponse et Ginjo se retira avec un sourire charmeur. Le rouquin n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'empaler lui-même sur le sexe de son amant qui poussa un soupir de plaisir avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Immédiatement, ils bougèrent ensemble en rythme. Ichigo caressa lentement le torse déjà en sueur de Ginjo avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains, se collant à lui et bougeant plus vite. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement comme si leurs derniers rapports dataient d'hier. Ginjo caressa la joue de son à nouveau petit-ami, mordillant ses lèvres dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Ichigo se savait à bout mais ne voulait pas arrêter maintenant. Ginjo donna alors un coup de rein plus brutal et entra entièrement, heurtant violemment sa prostate. Ichigo poussa le premier cri de plaisir d'une longue série. Vers la fin, sa voix était presque rauque et ses doigts crispés dans les cheveux de Ginjo. Le jeune homme devinait sa nuque parsemée des suçons et appréciait les nouveaux qu'il lui faisait. Il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus résister. Il éjacula sur eux dans un gémissement étouffé et Ginjo vint en même temps que lui. Ichigo se laissa allonger sur le lit après avoir reprit sa respiration contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'espérait même plus simplement revoir Ginjo depuis longtemps et là…

_ Peut-être que je ne devrais pas engueuler Tsukishima au final.

_ Tu vas emménager ? Tu peux le remercier alors…

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je devrais le remercier, baka, sourit Ichigo en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et s'endormi doucement. Il se demandait vaguement si la chaleur des bras de Ginjo était une addiction. Il avait essayé d'arrêter et y revenait malgré lui. Il se réveilla à l'aube dans ces mêmes bras et esquissa un sourire avant de réveiller Ginjo d'un baiser.

_ Ça m'avait manqué… murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de son rouquin.

_ Je sais, je sais… Tu as cours ?

_ Oui, mais je préfère rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

_ Alors, il faut que je prévienne Sosuke, fit remarquer Ichigo en allant chercher son portable.

Ginjo croisa les jambes en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'Ichigo passait son coup de fil.

_ Tu es ici avec lui…

_ Oui, il a été muté et je suis venu ici avec lui…

_ Oh.

_ Quoi oh ? demanda Ichigo en montant sur le lit. Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux… Pourtant Sosuke et moi n'avons plus ce genre de rapports.

_ Je sais. Mais les choses auraient pu évoluer entre vous depuis.

_ C'est le cas, ça a évolué, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, c'est tout.

_ Tu es à moi alors ?

_ Et toi ?

Ichigo le poussait à bout, il le savait, mais, bien que le voir jaloux l'avait rendu heureux, il avait besoin de plus, d'être sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix cette fois-ci. Il prenait le risque d'être blessé, pas brisé. Ginjo soupira.

_ Je t'aime, Ichigo. Peut-être que j'ai mis du temps à vraiment m'en rendre compte mais je le sais maintenant. On apprend de ses erreurs et je ne compte pas les refaire, ça, je peux te le promettre.

_ Ne me déçois pas.

_ Pas cette fois, vu tout le mal que s'est donné ton ex pour nous remettre ensemble…

Ichigo prit un air outré et ils commencèrent assez vite une bataille de polochon, qu'il perdit. C'était étrange, jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi rassuré et calme en commençant une relation amoureuse. Il n'appréhendait pas le futur ni ne doutait des sentiments de Ginjo. Il soupira en caressant son visage.

_ Ça marchera, cette fois, pensa-t-il à haute voix.

_ Je sais, rétorqua Ginjo avec confiance.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :') J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !<em>

_Quant à ma prochaine fic, ce sera donc sur DGrayMan et vraisemblablement un Laven ! Bref à vos reviews et à bientôt ! Et merci d'avance :)_


End file.
